MY FUCKING PIZZA
by mastermonorail
Summary: My friend (ADamnGoodName) wrote "A thorny Relationship", and I got inspired to write my own story, similar to his. Geoff is a normal college student who occasionaly plays league of legends. The story starts when something strange happens and his pc blows up. The champion he was playing (Jax) is sitting in his room. How the fuck is he going to deal with this?
1. Who wants a Pizza di Cham?

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction story I wrote, please feel free to comment and, since english is my second language, to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes. Anyay, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Good luck, have Fun and may the Nipple Gods Favor you.**

* * *

**PIZZA**

"_Double Kill!_", sounded through the room as the announcer stated that Geoff made one of his amazing plays again. "_Ha, stupid jungler. Thinking he could gank the grand master at arms._", he said, not very impressed by the skills of the opposing Elise. They just got lucky with First blood when they ambushed him.

It was a normal match of League of Legends, Geoff was on his favorite lane, the toplane, while his friends took the roles of jungle and adc. Hektor, the jungler, was laughing over skype at the stupidness of the gank, "_That Elise, she ganked right before her red respawned. Now it's MY red, ha!_" Ann, the last of his friends playing right now, and thus the adc, chuckled, still trying to concentrate on farming. She had to play better than the opposing Vayne, have more farm and more kills. Luckily, she was good with Jinx, and both adc's would deal a lot of damage late-game, but who came out first right now, would rule the late.

Though Hektor was already coming bot with his newly found red-buff, sure to get a kill of that Zyra that was supporting Vayne. Diana had the burst to do so, and he would definitely use that to his advantage. A good placed Zap and chompers would set up the kill and diana's combo would finish it. That was the plan, as they talked it over on skype.

Meanwhile on the toplane, the anouncer declared Geoff as Godlike, as he was alright Eight on one, the opposing Jayce was no match for him. "_We already won this match, no one can beat Jax when he's already this fed at the fifteen minutes mark._" He stated, with a dry voice, as if he didn't care at all.

_DING DONG_

A loud noise went over the skype call, "_Seems like my Pizza is here, be right back guys._" Geoff said as he left to pick up the pizza that he ordered. "_God damnit, he does know that we might lose this game if he isn't here, right?_" Ann sighed irritated by Geoff's uninterrested behavior. Suddenly, she disconnected. Hektor cursed, without the zap and the chompers there was no help, and he had to escape, he was easily killed by Vayne andZyra, what happened. But Zyra started doing very wierd, and walked to her own death, granting him atleast one kill. "_Worth._" Hektor said, "_Still got a kill. Though that Zyra probally disconnected too, wierd._" What's more wierd, even more summoners began disconnecting. One for one, they all disconnected, though not for long, because they all reconnected shortly after. Both Ann and Hektor were cursing, because they couldn't play at all, disconnecting every once in a while and having to reconnect again. "_Hey, look at this,_" Hektor suddenly remarked, "_Jax is... Recalling...?_" He truly was, and not a normal recall, it was like an enhanced recall, much larger and flashier, the ground full of runes. Ann didn't pay attention to it, she was too busy trying not to die everytime. But Hektor, Hektor went to investigate further, he looked at the other champs who were disconnected. They all did this wierd recall, they all went into the air, but smacked down as soon as the summoner reconnected. But Geoff wasn't reconnecting, probally too busy with his firggin' Pizza. Jax went up and up and suddenly... He dissapeared. "_Holy shit, did you see that, Ann!?_" But Ann still wasn't interrested and was more focussing on winning the game than what happened when summoners disconnected. Hektor flipped his shit, Jax's icon was gone, on the left side of the screen, even when he pressed tab, there was no Jax to be found. Where the fuck was he. "_GEOFF, GEOFF!?_" He screamed, knowing Geoff was still on skype, "_GEOFFREY, MATE, CAN YA HEAR ME!?_" Nothing happened, but then he disconnected himself, and he couldn't reconnect. "_What bullshit is this_," Ann said, "_I can't reconnect anymore._"

**THAT WAS MY PIZZA**

Geoff Rushed back upstairs, after that loud noise he heard, something must've gone terribly wrong. What could've happened? He had heard a loud noise while he was taking a piss downstairs, after he had placed the pizza in his room. An explosion, was that what happened? it did sound as if his PC exploded. Still keeping his cool, he opened his door, expecting smoke and shatered glass. Instead he found nothing of that. Instead there was a man sitting on his couch, hidden in the shadows of his unlit room. Wait. He isn't, is he? Yes, he is. He is eating HIS pizza.

"_May I ask who you are? No, why you are eating __**MY **__pizza?_" He asked the man with a cold, steady voice. "_Well, I have no idea where I am or how I got here, but I saw a pizza, and thus I am eating it._" The man replied.

Wait, that voice. Geoff recognised that voice. It couldn't be? He switched on the lights of his room and suddenly, everything was lit and he could see that his suspicions were right. The man eating the pizza, _**his**__ pizza_, was none other than Jax, the champion he was just playing.

Still not losing his cool, he looked at his pc, it was off and probally broken. Still, the screen wasn't shatered. He still didn't know what was going on, so the best course of action would be to ask Jax himself. "_So, Jax. What happened to my pc?_"

"_How do you know my name? And what is a pc?_" The purple clad figure responded. Great, even more questions and no answers. Guess it's time to explain, Geoff thought.

"_Well, I know your name because you are pretty famous, but I'll come to that later. And a pc is that thing over there,_" Pointing at the thing, he continued, "_That's what I play my games on. Probally a wierd concept for you, though._"

"_Allright, that still didn't answer any of my questions and I am even more confused now_" Jax responded. Geoff continued the conversation, "_Well, let me introduce myself first. My name's Geoffrey, or Geoff for short. As for where you are, this is my room. But that doesn't matter, where you are is different from what you know. What I am going to tell you now is probally going to sound like a lie to you, but it's the truth, will you listen?_"

Jax probally is corking an eyebrow right now, but thanks to his mask it isn't visible. He is just sitten there, watching Geoff silently. Seeing this as a confirmation, Geoff continues, "_You are no longer on Runeterra, you're in a whole different universe. This place is called Earth. Biggest difference, there is no such thing as magic here. That pc we were talking about is part of the technology that we posses here._"

"_That does indeed sound fishy._" Jax responded,"_How do you know that much?_"

"_This is probally the strangest thing I am going to tell you, but that doesn't make it any less of the truth. You are a character from a game, a game called League of Legends. The summoners that controll you, that are we, the players. We play the game with these PC's and command our champions to achieve victory._" Geoff explained, still not losing his way in this wierd situation.

"_Ha, that's some fine bullshit. I am pretty sure I was the one that has the skills and beat all those challengers, not some voice in my head telling me what to do. Tell you what, I'll believe you, but ya gotta have some proof. Show me that game or something._"

Seemed like a good compromise, but starting his pc was a problem. That thing was certainly not going to work. He had, however, an old laptop, where he used to play LoL on. It was slow, but it should do the job. He went downstait to get it, rummaged in his stash and returned upstairs. Only to see that Jax had eaten all of the pizza, _**his **__pizza_.

Now he finally flipped his shit, he put down the laptop and walked up to Jax, about to give him a smack to the face when Jax picked up a piece of cloth, used it as a weapon and deflected the punch from Geoff, wrapped the cloth around Geoff's ankles and pulled him on the ground. Immediately after that he jumped on him, pinning him to the ground with his knees. "_Now, imagine if I had-_"

"_A real weapon, yes I know it. Get off me._"

"_Now why would I do that, so you can try to hit me again?_"

"_No, so I can show you that game. I just lost my calm when you ate __**my**__ pizza and I forgot who I am up against. Got it together now, so you can let go._"

"_Seems fair enough._" Jax said, letting him go and prepare the "Game" that would unravel this mystery.

**A NEW PIZZA**

His old laptop finally finished starting up, Geoff went for the big L on his screen, pressed it twice and the launcher of League of Legends apeared. Loging in took a long while, but when he finally got there he went for a custom game. In champ select there was something strange, there were no champions to choose from. "_This is strange,_" Geoff said, "_I can't pick any champion._"

"_Hmmm? What's wrong?_" Jax said, demanding an explaination.

"_There were supposed to be champions, including you, to be picked from. There are none however._" Geoff responded. Pondering for a while he came to a conclusion; "_I can't pick any champions. That must mean that you somehow escaped the game and came to this world, and the same happened to every champion._" Stopping to think and maybe for Jax to give a reply, he looked at the grandmaster he played so often. Jax said nothing, waiting for Geoff to just continue. "_I still need to show you something, though... I know it, the recorded matches._" He continued. He looked for the first game with Jax in it, wasn't very hard, since he played him a lot.

"_That is indeed me._" Jax stated. "_And I do remember that fight. Great fight. Killed three of them at once, got away and killed the other two when I leaped out of the bush._"

"_You probally don't want to believe me, but the one who made you do that was me._"Geoff commented on the match and Jax' words.

"_I still don't quite believe you, but for now I trust your words, Geoff, was it?_" Jax said. "_I will think about it, but for now, how about we have some more of that pizza?_"

Geoff agreed, wanting some pizza, because _**someone**_ate _**his**_ pizza. He walked out of the room, came back a little later and said that it would arrive soon.

"_So, your fighting skills are a bit lacking, aren't they?_" Jax asked, "_No put up no fight at all when you charged me._"

"_Well, yea. That's because I don't usually fight. It's not really necesarry here in this world._"

"_What a shitty world is this, if you don't have to fight."_

"_It actually isn't that bad, though. I play the games I like, for example, letting you fight and controlling you as if I were it myself._"

"_Want to fight for real?_"

Geoff looked at Jax with a mesmerized expression. What did he mean by that? He decided to just ask him; "_And what would that mean, to fight for real?_"

"_Just as it sounds, fight for real. Throwing punches with me, the grandmaster. I can even train you the basics, if you want._" Jax simply responded.

"_Sounds fine to me._" Geoff agreed. They stood up and took fighting stances, ready to endulge themself in a little sparring match while waiting for the new pizza.

**SORRY FOR THE PIZZA**

It was already long past midnight, Geoff and Jax sat on his couch eating the fresly new pizza, this time an extra large so they both get to eat. They were browsing the internet, sometimes looking at LoL replays, and at other times looking for a new PC, because Geoff needed one. "_I do wonder what happened to all the other champions..._" Geoff said lost in thought, while they were watching an LCS match from some time ago. "_Why do you care?_" Jax simply responded.

"_I don't really care that much, just wondering. Did they all end up with the players, or were some just set on the streets?_" Geoff stopped, thought for a while and continued, "_I wonder what some other champions would do when facing this kind of thing._"

Jax looked at him, his facial expression still hidden behind his mask, making it impossible for Geoff to read his emotions. "_I mean, you are calm and wouldn't attack quickly, so it went fine. But for other champions such as Jinx, it would be a different story._" Geoff stopped.

Jinx. Ann played Jinx last match. Could it be that the champions who were played when the accident happened were teleported to the player at that time? Could it be that Ann was now paired with Jinx? His train of thoughts continued. "_If other champions are walking free, that could be quite the danger._" He continued thinking out loud, "_If Jinx would be by Ann right now, that could prove a problem._" He stopped and looked at Jax. "_I should contact her and ask is everything is alright. I should have done that earlier though._"

He stood up and grabbed his cellphone from a drawer. He went through his contact list until he found Ann and called her. "_What are you doing, shouldn't go and see her?_" Jax asked.

"_I don't have to, I can speak with her via this device. It let's people talk with eachother over a long distance._" Geoff replied to Jax' question.

"_Ugh... Wha- Who is calling me..?_" A confused and sleepy voice on the other side of the line responded to the call, she must've already went to bed, no wonder it's already 3 AM.

"_It's me, Geoff. How are you Ann, is everything alright?_" Geoff said.

"_Wha-What the fuck Geoff? Wh-Why do you call me this late at night?_"

"_I'm calling you to ask if you are fine? Is anything wrong?_"

"_Whaaa...? Wh-What do you mean!? O-Of course I'm alright, you idiot. Why wouldn't I?_"

"_Ah, I see. I'm relieved to hear that. Sorry for going AFK in the match yesterday, I had to eat my Pizza. Well cya around then. Bye Ann._"

"_Whaa- Wait! Geoff! Geo-_" Ann tried to stop Geoff, but he already hung up, having heard what he wanted. Jax had been listening to the conversation, interested in how they were able to communicate when the girl, atleast it sounded girly, wasn't even present here. And without magic at that. Geoff looked at Jax and wanted to ask something when he noticed something; Jax was eating _**HIS SIDE OF THE FUCKING PIZZA**_, not only that, but there was almost nothing left of it for him. Frustrated he threw his phone at jax at an amazing speed, even more amazing, Jax caught it with little effort. He looked at the thing and pressed a random button (all the while still eating the pizza, _**his**__ pizza_.) and the phone made a dialing sound. "_Oh fuck._" Geoff said calmly. "_This might be troubling._"

"_WH-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK, GEOFF!?_" A voice came out of the phone.

"_So, you just talk through this thing and the other person can hear you, right?_" Jax asked.

Geoff Nodded, "_Yes, now give it back. Ann sounds really mad._"

"_Geoff! Who do I hear, that's not your voice!? Geoff you fuck, tell me what the fuck you fuckheads are doing?_"

"_It's true, she does sound mad. Until she heard my voice she only acted flustered, though. Maybe she wanted a little midnight conversation with you?_" Jax stated.

"_What are you saying, of course she wouldn't?_" Geoff responded with the same dryness as always.

"_Wha-? O-o-of course I wouldn't want to talk to that idiot!_" Ann said.

"_Here, there you have it, can you hang up now?_" Geoff sighed.

"_How do I do that, actually?_" Jax said puzzled.

"_God. You aren't the brightest, Jax._" Geoff said. His eyes widened. Did he just say Jax' name? He doesn't want to explain this to Ann, too much effort and it's better to keep her out of this matter. He snatched the phone from Jax' hands.

"_What was that? Jax? Are you fucking with me, Geoff? I will ki-_" Ann sounded angier and angrier with every words she said, but Geoff interrupted her.

"_I'm sorry for calling you, Ann. I'll be sure to make it up for you tommorow at school, okay? Well cya Ann, Bye._"

"_Wh-What do you mean by that, Geo-_" Ann tried to say, but He already hung up on her. Man, she's gonna unleash her fury tomorrow.


	2. MY NUTS

**PIZZA WITH EXTRA NUTS**

It's 9 AM, Geoff's alarm sounds throughout the house with earshattering noise, waking Geoff and Jax, who was sleeping on the couch. After yesterdays videos, Jax finnaly started to see the truth in Geoff's words. But now Geoff had another problem on his hands; Ann. Tired he crouched out of bed and made his way to the alarm, to stop the annoying sounds it was making, but before he could get there, Jax had already smashed the thing with a brutal blow. Great, now he had to buy a new alarm. Not bothering explaining Jax what an alarm is right now, he would do that later, he continued to the bathroom to change for school. It's a good thing he doesn't have to come to school very early or else he wouldn't have had any sleep, they did go to sleep when it was 5 AM afterall.

After dressing and packing his stuff, Geoff turned to Jax; "_I have to go now and I can't have you go with me, so stay inside for a bit. Don't do anything stupid. If you are hungry, there are instructions on how to order a pizza on the table._"

"_Sure thing, good luck with that girl._" Jax responded as calm as ever.

"_Thanks, I will need it._" Sounded the dry words of Geoff as the door closed behind him. Thinking of a battle strategy, Geoff slowly made his way to the campus, where undoubtly he would face Ann's wrath. He jus had to keep calm and dodge every attack she would throw at him, wouldn't be that hard, considering he learned some tricks for the grandmaster yesterday. Dodging until she gets tired and then making up a good excuse, sounded like a fine plan.

Seeing the Campus not far away anymore, he sharpened his guard, ready to respond to a surprise attack, might Ann launch one at him. And it's a good thing he did, because that's exactly what was going to happen. Immediately when he passed the gates, a leg swept over the ground, aimed at Geoff's legs, a kick that would surely have made him fall over, if it weren't for his sharpened guard. In reflex he jumped, dodging the low kick. He looked a the direction it came from and saw Ann low to the ground, looking furiously at him. "_Tssk._" Came a sound from Ann, "_Missed._" Now that her ambush failed, she just had to fight him head on, starting with a roundhouse kick. Geoff's reflexes were, however, no match for her. He blocked the kick and jumped a step back, making sure to have enough space inbetween. "_Goodmorning Ann, I see you're quite energetic._" Geoff said with a wry smile on his face, blocking a punch aimed for his gut with his right hand.

"_D-Don't play dumb, you idiot._" Ann snarled back at him, launching a torrent of fast punches aimed at the chest, all of which were deflected or dodged by Geoff. "_Wh-why the fuck did you call me last night!?_"

"_Do I need a reason to hear you cute sleepy voice, Ann?_" Geoff responded, still calm.

Ann blushed deeply, cheeks turning red like a beet, and shouting even more flustered, "_Wha-What do you mean, asshole!?_" while still trying to find a weak stop in Geoff's defences. She already tried his feet, gut and chest, but those were too good protected. She tried another roundhouse, now from the other side, but it was as easily deflected as the last one. "_O-Of course you need a reason to call me in the middle of the night, you-you shithead!_"

Geoff chuckled, amused by her reaction, still only dodging and deflecting, jumping from left to right, placing his arms and hands with great precision. Ann was surprised, she knew Geoff was good, but not **this** good. Growing tired of all those consecutive attacks without any succes, and feeling the energy depleting in her, she only had one thing left to do, her trump card. She stepped closer, really close. She didn't like to do this, and her face turned even redder. She was so close to his face even Geoff was surprised and lost his guard for a moment. That was her intention, now was the time to strike, a kick, right in his nuts.

"_asfdeghjkl_" Sounded the muffled voice out of Geoff's mouth as he dropped on his knees. "_That was dirty..._" he said with a high pitched voice, his eyes tearing up. "_Fuck, that hurts._" He continued, while dropping even lower, now on the ground in fetal position, hands near his sack, almost passing out from the pain. "_Damnit, Ann._"

She stood above him, cheeks still red, but proud of her victory. Looking down upon his half squirming body, she declared her victory "_Th-That's what you get, you idiot._" her voice still a bit flustered, embarresed by his words.

"_What the fuck are you two doing...?_" Sounded a fimiliar voice from the gates, a bit confused at the sight of a squirming Geoff and a triumphant Ann.

"_Ohai Hektor!_" Said Ann with a broad smile on her face, content with her victory, "_It's nothing much, just giving Geoff a little payback._"

"_Really, that much only because he left yesterday for his pizza and we lost the game?_ _I mean, the game didn't even end, we all just disconnected._"

"_Morning, Hektor..._" Sounded Geoffs still high pitched and muffled voice.

"_Christ Geoff, did Ann kick you in the sack or something?_"

"_Yea..._" Geoff said silently, while writhing in agony. Hektor turned to Ann with a look of disaproval. "_That's dirty, Ann._"

"_W-Well he s-said that my voice sounded cute when it's sleepy and IgotembarrassedandIdidn'twanthimtonoticesoIgotuptohisfacetodistracthimanditmademe evenmoreembarrasedandthenIlostitandkickedhiminhisnutsand..._" Ann whimpered, lowerering the volume of her voice with each words she said until only a faint whisper that no one could hear was left.

Hektor didn't pay much attention to it, instead he just helped Geoff up and began walking towards the lecture building, there wasn't much time left and he didn't want to be late. This discussion had to wait till later. Ann just silently followed them, still a bit embarrased by the words Geoff said during their brawl.

**WHERE'S MY PIZZA?**

"_So, they use paper as currency here?_" Jax asked himself out loud after he read the instructions Geoff left him on how to buy a pizza. "_Firstly, use the phone._" Jax read it through again as he executed the instructions, "_type in the number written below and press the green horn. You will hear a beeping noise at first, after that someone will answer and say 'This is pizzahut, how can I be of service' or something of the sort._" He followed the steps precicely and got what was expected; "_Hello and welcome to Pizzahut, How may I help you?_"

Jax continued reading; "_After that, say 'I want to order a medium Pizza extravaganza, please.' and wait for her to ask for delivery or takeaway._"

"_Ehm, a pizza Extravaganza, it is. So... You want it delivered or takeaway...?_" The voice confusedly responded.

"_After she asked this, answer 'Delivery please.' Now she will ask where and you must respond 'Brooklynstreet 28A'._"

"_So, delivery on brooklynstreet 28A is it?_" The voice sounded even more confused.

"_Brooklynstreet 28A._" Jax said oblivious of the womans confusement.

"_Alright... That will be six dollars and we will be there in twenty minutes._"

"_After she said the price, you can hang up, to do so, press the red horn._" Jax continued reading.

"_Ehm, have a nic-_" The woman tried to say, when Jax hung up and continued reading, "_Now you have to wait a few minutes for the pizza to be delivered. When it comes, you will hear a bell. You go to the door and open it, if there is a man with a pizza, give the money (the green paper) to him and he will hand you the pizza._"

**YOU LIVE NEAR PIZZAHUT?**

After a tiring day of school, with Ann being overly grumpy towards Geoff, the three walked down the schoolyard, on their way home. Geoff on the right, Ann on the left and Hektor in the middle, trying to ease the war between his friends. Although it was more of a war from Ann's point of view, Geoff didn't care that much and only participated in the war as retailiaton on Ann's actions, to tease his bloodthirsty friend.

They reached their usual split-up point. Geoff heading North-east, Ann making her way East and Hektor, going the opposite direction, to South-west. They said their usual goodbye, Ann tried her last attack on Geoff, which didn't had any effect and hurt her more than it did Geoff and their each went their own way.

Geoff wondered how to deal with the Jax living in his house, how to get him back to Valoran, if that was possible, and if not, how to deal with his presence. He couldn't keep him at home and giving him pizza each day. He had no idea, this was still a big mystery to him, and probably to Jax too. Well, that's a concern for later. For now, he had to keep Jax at bay, ensuring he'd not wreck his place.

He reached his appartmentbuilding, climbed the stairs and opened the door and was immediately greeted with a Jax, who shoved some money in his face. "_Here is the money, now where is my pizza?_" An annoyed Jax voice sounded.

"_Oh what the fuck?_" Geoff responded, shoving the money out of his face, "_Has the pizza yet to come? He should've been here hours ago._"

"_Well it didn't._"

"_What the fuck. We are going to call them._" Geoff proceeded to move inside, closed the door and heading for the phone. After dialing the right number he waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other side, nothing happened however.

"_This is strange._" He said more to himself, than to Jax. "_They shouldn't be closed right now. Let's head to them, I do want something to eat and I am shit at cooking._"

His buddy Jax agreed to Geoff's thoughprocess and Geoff continued to look up the location of the Pizzahut. "_That's near Ann._" He proclaimed after he found it. "_That shouldn't be far away._" He faced Jax "_I know how to get there real fast. I'll be right back with two pizzas, yea?_"

"_You sure?_" Jax asked "_I can come with you, I need my daily excerise and walking can count._"

"_Not necesarry, I'll see you in a few minutes._" Geoff said as he left, closing the door behind him and heading towards the Pizzahut.

Halfway accross his journey, he heard a loud explosion, accompanied by a flash of light and a fireball into the sky from the location he was heading to. "_What the fuck is going on..._" He murmered as he started running, knowing that it was where Ann lives. As he got closer Pillars of Smoke rose above the buildings and the sky was getting orange from the flames. He finally reached the last corner and looked into the street where both the Pizzahut and Ann's home were. To his surprise he couldn't see anything, the smoke prevented his sight as if it was a dense fog. He could only see two to three meters infront of him. What he did see were the flashes of orange flames left and right. He focussed his ears, after he heard a strange noise, he tried to identify. Gunfire, that was definitely gunfire. He didn't know what to do, thoughts darted through his head. Should he Run? Call for Help? Try to help himself?

He chose for the last one, knowing Ann was somewhere there. He took the risk, ignoring the intense heat of the smoke and plunged himself into the dark chasm of smoke and fire.


	3. Mayhem on the streets

**PIZZAHUT IS ON FIRE!?**

Where should he go? He ran in like a fool, with no plan in mind. It seemed like a good idea when he did, but not anymore. Everywhere was crumbled debris of collpased buildings and holes in the ground he had to evade. Then there was this intense heat that started to hurt his skin. He had no idea where he was or where he was running to. Wait, he did. Unconciously he was running towards the gunfire. His brain told him not to, it wasn't a smart idea to run to the gunfire. But his instincts, his instincts lured him.

_**BOOM**_

A second explosion blew up a building Left from him, sending Geoff flying a few meters by the shockwave. He was mesmerized, but got up rather quick. He looked around and saw the shockwave not only pushed him aside, it also blew away the smoke a bit. He could see a figure standing on some debris, a rather slender figure at that. It was holding a rocketlauncher over it's shoulder. That must be the culprit, Geoff thought, but he wouldn't let his instincts better him anymore, he let his brain coordinate his movements. Hide, make sure the figure doesn't see you. He dashed right, behind a crumbled wall, just high enough to hide his crouching figure. He took his surroundings in him:  
Behind an around three meters long wall that's just high enough to be sufficient cover for him. Infront of the wall was a hole in the ground, probably where the first explosion took place. Left from that was a pile of debris with the figure on to of it. Right from the hole was a burning building. He could just read the sign on top of it, "AHUT" What does ahut mean?  
Pizzahut! So that was the pizzahut. That already negated his first goal, the pizzahut was no more. Then his second goal; Ann. But first, he had to continue scanning his surroundings. Right from the wall were more buildings on fire, far enough to be safe, but close enough to feel the intense heat. Behind him was another hole in the ground, altough a smaller one. Rgith from him was a large clearing with a few piles of debris from the exploded building.

"_Hahahahahahaha, woooohooo!_"

The figure exclamed a shout of Joy? It was also rather... Female? That could explain the slender figure, but why would you enjoy this madness? he looked over the wall, only to see that the figure was about to shoot another rocket from her rocket launcher, but this time, in his direction. He reacted quick and dashed another time to the right. The rocket missed the wall by a few centimeters, but explosed in the hole behind geoff. A large explosion happened there, again an earshattering sound and a flash of light, followed by an increase in heat. He was less taken aback than the last time and adapted quicklier, he looked back at the figure, who started to move. Apperently she hadn't noticed Geoff, because it was in the opposite direction. She did however drop her rocketlauncher, letting it hang loose around her back. She switched to another piece of equipment. He couldn't quite see what it was, but he would soon know. She started firing, and what a firerate. It was a minigun. She shot the torrent of bullets in all direction, seemingly random. It went paired with more maniacal laughter, which made Geoff shudder. He had to move, do something. Reach Ann.  
He had to pass the figure first, but he had to think of a plan. Making noise wasn't a problem, the fire ensured that. He had to pass the wall at the right side, quickly making his way aside the burning flames, before they burned his skin. He had to run to the hole in the ground infront of him, there he would have again cover from the figure.  
He was about to run, when the Maddened creature switched again, using her rocketlauncher to fire upon a building. Geoff's eyes widened, that was Ann's home!

Damnit, he HAD to go there now. No time to waste. Fuck the figure, he had to reach Ann.

He jumped over the wall, ran towards Ann's burning home. He had to pass the creature in to process, but instead of just doding her, he gave her a full bodycheck. She collapsed on the ground with a smack, thanks to Geoff brute force. He had no time to deal with her and didn't slow down. He did see something when he was so close to her, something that seemed really familiar. The figure had her two long braided blue ponytails and really white skin. Was his brain not this preoccupied with Ann, he would've figure it out, but right now, he just wanted to reach Ann.

He closed in on the crumbling building, being engulfed with flames. He hesitiated not a moment and preformed a flying kick on the front door, which was already badly damaged and broke immediately. He was met with a wall of fire and smoke, but cared not. He continued running. He had to find Ann. Where was she? His first guess was her room. He dashed up the stairs and went inside her room. There was a huge gap in wall and flames were all around, he couldn't see shit due to the smoke and shouted Ann's name "_ANN, WHERE ARE YOU, ANN!?_" He moved quickly, from her bed to her desk. Grasping into the smoke and getting quite a few burns in the process. He stumbled over something on the floor and smacked facefirst into the ground. He looked back and saw what he stumbled over, it was what he was looking for all along, Ann. She was unconcious. He tried to wake her up by shouting her name and shaking her around, but nothing worked. Wait, he touched something wet with his hands. Fuck, she was bleeding. He had to get her out of there, right now. The flames were getting larger and the smoke thicker. He picked her up and ran down the stairs. But he had to stop, the flames already reached the front door, there was no way he could escape without going through there. He had to risk it. He plunged through it, immediately feeling the fierce bite of the all consuming fire in his legs. He did make sure Ann wasnt hurt in the slightest by the fire, but couldn't help when his legs gave up. The pain was too much for him and he collapsed, dropping Ann infront of him, at a safe distance from the fire, though. He felt sorry, he felt stupid that he couldn't treat his friend better than dropping her on the ground. He also felt the flames eating up his legs but worse, he felt his conciousness fading. He tried to get up, but failed. He was exhausted, only now he felt the intense pain of all the burn wounds all around his body. The pain made his sick and his vision went black.

The last thing that went through his mind, was something he had to think of earlier; Why hasn't the figure come after him after he smacked her to the ground...?

**NO MORE PIZZA FROM THIS PIZZAHUT**

A shock of horrible pain flashed through Geoff's body, the pain came from his right thigh. It was as if someone had stabbed him. The pain was so intense, he regained conciousness and opened his eyes.  
His gaze was met with two big red eyes, looking curiously at him.  
"_Oh wow. That actually worked._" Because his vision was still blurry due to the smoke he couldn't see who was talking to him, but the female voice did sound familiar. His brain wasn't working properly yet, or else he'd immdiately have known.

The female infront of him aside he now focussed on the place where he had felt the painshock a little earlier, it's still stung, so it wasn't hard to find. There was a wound, flowing with blood, soaking his pants with a red colour.  
"_Yea, you wouldn't wake up when I dragged you here or when I slapped your face,_" The girl said when she noticed Geoff's puzzled look. "_So I shot you in your thigh._"

"_You did fucking what?_" Geoff responded, still a bit mesmerized by the smoke, though he was regaining his vision.

Looking at the girl with now clear vision, he finally recognized her. The long blue hair, braided in two ponytails, the big red eyes, her skinny figure clothed in a sexy bikini top and hotpants with bulletbelts all over the place. Her bullet necklace, tattoos and her stocking on one leg. It was Jinx, the loose cannon.

Really? First Jax and now Jinx? What the fuck was going on?  
Jinx was sitting pretty close to him, squatted with her arms over her knees. She was so close that he could feel her breath blowing against his face. Geoff's mind was full of thoughts, but one overshaded all, he needed to get his fucking shit together. He let out a deep breath and focussed, trying to get the situation in his head. He was sitting against a wall, his feet almost burned off and a shotwound in his thigh. He had bruises and burns all over his body, making it very hard to move. Jinx probably dragged him here. Ann was lying next to him, her eyes still closed as if she was in a deep slumber. She looked so calm, safe for the bruises on her arms and her bloodsoaked hair.

Wait. Blood Soaked hair? Her wound!

Geoff tried to move and see if Ann's wound had stopped bleeding, but when he did two things occured that stopped him from doing so. The first was the sheer pain that flashed through his body when he tried to move, the second was Jinx, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

"_Oh don't worry about that girl, you silly. She already stopped bleeding when I got to you._" Said Jinx as he was about to question her actions. "_Worry more about yourself! You know you were very rude when you pushed me over! Shouldn't you apologize yet?_"

Rude? Pushed her over? When did he do that?  
"_Come on, you know what you did. Do I need to help you remember it?_" As she said that, she shot his left thigh.

Geoff screamed of the pain, a bullet from point blank right into the flesh. It send an unimaginable pain that was even worse than when she shot the other thigh.

"_Remember now?_" Jinx asked with an innocent voice.

"_Ow, fuck, yea, I think. It's when I ran to Ann's house that I pushed you over._" Geoff responded, still squirming from the intense pain all around his body.

"_Wow. Shooting you really does help. I'll try immediately next time, okay?_"

"_No thanks, I would rather not have you do that, please._"

"_Awww, why not? Anyway, you said this girl's name is Ann, right?_"  
Geoff nodded.

"_Cool. Maybe I have to shoot her then? Because you still haven't apologized yet?_" She pointed the gun at Ann while saying so.

"_Wait, no! Don't shoot Ann._" Geoff quickly retorted. She was really nuts. Geoff had always seen her in the game and her quotes were goddamn crazy, but her mind being so fucking twisted? He had never thought that. He'd better apologize quickly, before she actually shoots Ann. "_Look, I'm sorry I pushed you over and hurt you when you hit the ground. I just wanted to get to my friend as quick as possible and you were in the way. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?_"

"_Hmmm, I'll think about it._" Jinx said while still pointing the gun on Ann. It seemed as if she really was thinking about it, ready to shoot Ann when she deemed his apology not good enough. Now was really the time to keep his head cool. He had to interract with Jinx, without hitting her vionlence loving spot, but how?

"_Okay. Apology accepted._" Said the blue haired girl, now pointing her gun on Geoff. "_Buuuuuut, I'll have you explain me what is happening! I've been passing my time here a bit, bringing a little death and destruction, But I want to know where I did so! You seem from here!_"

"_Jinx, list_-" Geoff started, but was intterupted by Jinx.

"_Oh wow. You know my name? Can you like, read minds or something?_"

Geoff thought for a moment. The best way to approach this is to just plainly tell her. She might even be crazy enough to believe it.

"_Yes, about that,_" He began explaining, "_I know your name because you're fairly well know, throughout our world, but before I get back to that, there is something more important. You are no longer on Valoran._" He waited for Jinx' response, but she just stared at him, blankly, so he continued. "_You are on a world called Earth. As you probably already noticed, there is no magic here._" Again, he waited for a response, but she still said nothing. "_As to why I know your name, you are a character in a popular game, called League of Legends. It's a game we play on a computer, a device that let's us do a lot. In the game we control the champions, we are basicly the summoners that summon you to the rift._" Yet again he waited for a response, but nothing. Holy shit, Jinx, say something.

Finally, she opened her mouth, "_Ha!_" she laughed in a spotting manner, "_You actually want me to believe you are a summoner? And you do it without magic? You really want a bullet through in your face?_" Saying that she shot, missing Geoff's face by an inch, blowing a hole in the wall behind him. Geoff, knowing he should not show any sign of fear if he wanted to get through to her, continued in his efforts to explain the situation as calmly as he could manage.

"_If you don't to believe me, go ahead, but I am speaking the thruth. Why would I lie to you in the position?_"

"_Awww, you aren't affraid of my warning shot?_" Jinx pouted, "_You're not fun._"

He had to respond quick, knowing that Jinx wouldn't like to keep 'someone that is not fun' alive for long. "_So, Jinx. Have you been wreaking a lot of havoc since you got here?_"

This surprised Jinx. She wasn't used to people asking if she did, usually they asked why she did it.

"_You want to know if I did destroyed something?_" A glint of excitement apeared in her eyes. "_Not really to be exact. This is the first time I use my bombs and rockets._"

Geoff knew he had to entertain her, so he continued asking. "_Oh, really? Would the great Jinx really hold off for that long? Why not blow up something earlier?_"

"_You ask unusual questions, I like that. You're not affraid and you ask wierd questions. You're interesting._" Saying that she got closer, very close actually. He face was just mere centimeters away from Geoff's. She was practically on top of him. "_So, you know who I am. But who are you?_"

Geoff got nerveous, she was a bit too close. "_I-I uh... C-could you move a bit. I'm like r-realy bad with this kind of situations..._" He tried to look away, but Jinx pushed his cheek back into position with her gun, forcing their eyes to meet.

"_And now you are nerveous? You're cute. Too bad to I have to shoot such a cute boy when he doesn't answer me, though._"

"_Uhhh... Jinx...? I-I mean it?_" Geoff was still stammering.

"_10._"

"_T-ten? Ten what?_"

"_9._"

"_I-I uhhh...G-Geo..._"

"_3._"

"_W-what, three?_"

_"2._"

"_G-Geoff! My name is Geoff!_" Geoff finally got out of his throat.

"_Aww, you made the time limit. I even made it easier for you to fail._" Jinx said with a dissapointed voice. "_But, Geoff, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?_"

"_I-I already said. I am b-bad with these kind of s-situations._"

"_What kind of situations? A girl cominng close? You aren't affraid of a gun, but you are of any sexual contact?_" Jinx teased him a bit, really taking pleasure in his reactions.

Geoff tried to push Jinx away, but he was still too weak to do that. The pain really drained his strength.

"_You don't want to play anymore?_" Jinx asked in response of his efforts at trying to shove her.

"_N-no, that's not what I m-_"

"_That's too bad then. Guess I have to end it here._" Her triggerfinger twitched and she was about to pull the tirgger when suddenly _**THONK**_.

Some hard hit Jinx on the back of her head, making her collide with Geoff's chest. Geoff's eyes widened at the sight of the girls lying on him.

"_Ow, what the fuck._" Jinx said, rubbing the back of her head. "_You really want to start a brawl?_" She pointed the gun up in the air as a warning to whoever tried to assault her. "_I will shoot you right in your face._"

"_Bring it on._" Said a familiar voice.

Jinx jerked her head around, recognizing the voice. Shocked she looked at Jax, who had found an iron pipe amongst the debris.

"_Are we going to fight, or what?_" Said Jax.

"_You really spoiled my fun, Jax._" Jinx stood up, leaving Geoff on the ground mesmerized. "_But, I see that you are here too, and wit-BOOOOOOM_" She suddenly shouted mid sentence, throwing something in the air and running off.

Jax initially wanted to give chase, but he noticed the object she threw in the air, it was a granade. He deftly smashed it away as it fell down, like a pro baseball player, making it explode a few houses away from their position. Though he had avoided that Geoff and Ann got blow to pieces, Jinx had already escaped.

"_Geoff, what happened here?_" Jax now pointed his attention to Geoff, who was still in shock of the Jinx on his chest.

"_Dude, Geoff?_"

It didn't trigger a reaction, so Jax decided to hit Geoff with the pole he just found. That managed to snap him out of it, and he returned to his usual calm state.

"_Oh, shit. Sorry Jax. I'm here now. How did you get here? Didn't I ask you to stay behind? Didn't I lock the door?_"

"_I kicked the door out when I heard the explosion coming from the direction you went in._"

"_God damnit Jax, but it's good you did come._"

Jax nodded, a sign he could explain the situation.

"_Well, first of all, I've got some injuries, same for Ann. I suggest we take care of this first, then I will explain._"

Jax agreed and he examined the shotwounds in Geoff's Thighs and the burns on his feet.

"_The shotwounds are pretty deep, it's as if they were from point blank. As for the burns, they aren't that bad. A few days in bandages without walking to do the trick._"

"_The shotwounds are shot at pointblank. It's Jinx' way to have fun._" Geoff said in reply to the diagnostics of his purpleclad friend.

"_I can remove the bullets and wrap them in some magical bandage, which will fasten the healing._"

"_Magical Bandages?_"

"_Standard mercenary equipment. You have no healers for you back at base camp._"

Some time passed and Jax finished treating Geoff, who already felt less pain, due to the bandages magical powers. Now it was time to look at Ann.

"_The wound on her head already stopped bleeding, it seems. It wasn't a severe injury, I don't even know how she passed out from it, it was probably just something sharp that made a cut, not some rock that will knock you out cold._" Jax stated.

Geoff thought for a moment, "_There was a lot of smoke in her room when I entered, it could be she fainted from a lack of oxygen._"

"_In that case we need to perform CPR, and quick._"

Both Geoff and Jax looked at eachother.

"_Well, go ahead._" Said Jax, "_It's your girlfriend._"

"_She's not my gi-_"

"_Just do it already. There is no time to waste._"

There was truth in Jax' words, he had to do it. He closed in on his friend's face, who was indeed not breathing.

"_Oh for fucks sake. We keep this a secret, yea?_" He said before connecting their faces.


	4. Takin' it easy, eatin' summin' cheesy

**Sorry for the long wait and the small chapter, I was pretty preoccupied with some school stuff. But I hope you like it. And please, comment on anything that I could improve or remark any spelling/grammar mistakes so I can change it. Have fun reading.**

**Good Luck, Have Fun and May the Nipple Gods Favor you.**

* * *

**MERORIES WITH A WHIFF OF PIZZA**

_The floor was cold, as if he was lying on a frozen lake. The dim light in the distance didn't quite reveal everything that happened that night, the dim light, created by a streetlight, that shone through a half closed window. The image of his father, smiling at him a few hours ago was already fading, being replaced by the horrific form that he was now seeing. The form of his father, lying on the ground, just barely lit by the same dim light that shone through the window, but just lit enough to see the crimson colour of blood on him. He could have avoided this feeling. This feeling that he didn't quite understood, it was pain, sorrow, but also emptyness, it was a hollow feeling. He could have, but he hadn't. Now, with his mind blank, lying on the floor he regretted it. Subconciously he swore an oath to himself, he swore that he would always analsye a situation, always examine everything, always reason whatever situation he found himself in, he would always take action according to reason, he would always remain calm, from this moment on, he would always. The woman moaned again, but he could not react, he was still in shock, still swearing his oath, his mind was still occupied with his father. Furthermore, he did not even understand quite well what was happening. Why would someone do something like this, it was beyond reason. The moans of pleasure became louder, but still did not reach his mind, though he would forever remember them, forever connect them with the frozen floor, with the dim light, with the crimson and with this hollow feeling..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_Did he smell pizza?_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"_Geoff?_" Sounded a soothing, but concerned voice.

He opened his eyes, to meet the deep green gaze he was rather familiar with.

"_Ann?_"

"_Good morning, Geoff._" Said Ann, now a little less concerned, "_Did you sleep well?_"

He looked at Ann, with his sleepy eyes, her long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders, dripping onto his chest, she must've taken a shower. Her hair was blonde again, not red, he noticed, now a bit more awake and aware of the situation.

"_Morning, Ann._" He replied, "_I think I had a good rest, but what I'd like to know is how you are doing._"

Ann broke the gaze, blushing slightly, allowing him to inspect his surroundings. They were in Geoff's room, on his bed to be exact. His sheets left to him were messy, which indicated that someone must've slept next to him. Aside from that, nothing in his room seemed out of the ordinary. Ann, however did seem a bit off, upon closer inspection he saw that she was wearing his clothes. A black T-shirt, with a large V-neck, giving her a pretty good cleavage, since the shirt was notably not designed for woman such as Ann. He could also see that she was wearing his boxers and pants (Geoff never used belts, so you could always see a little part of his underwear. Now that Ann was wearing his clothes, she was forced to have the same appearance). She must've taken a shower, to wash off all the dust from yesterday, he concluded.

"_I'm feeling well._" Ann finally said, locking her eyes with Geoff's once again "_the wound on my head doesn't seem to hurt and I can breathe normally. I heard it was all thanks to you, though, that you saved me from a burning building._"

Ann stopped, cheeks reddening up, turning her gaze away for the second time and faintly whispered "_t-thankyougeoff_"

Geoff chuckled, always amused by his friend's flustered behaviour, though he was concered about who told her all this and asked it straight away;

"_It was nothing, Ann. But say, who did you hear it from?_"

**THUD. **

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. "_That'd be me._" Said Jax, who emerged from the hole in the wall, carrying two boxes of pizza.

**EXPLAINATION WITH PIZZA**

The smell of pizza wandered through the room, entering everyone's noses, except for Jax. Jax was wearing a mask. Nonetheless, he enjoyed his pizza as much as Geoff and Ann were.

The three of them were sitting on Geoff's bed, since he still couldn't walk and had to rest his legs. The atmosphere was quite tense however. Not due to Jax, who was unaware and just eating his pizza. Not due Geoff either, since he was calm and anticipated this situation.

No, it was Ann, who had been quiet ever since Jax entered the room. She had waited a long time, thinking Geoff would be the first to speak up and explain the situation, but he hadn't done that yet.

Ann fidgeted, swallowing the piece of pizza in her mouth and shifted position, bumping her backside against Geoff. When they thouched, Geoff looked up from his pizza and met Ann's slightly embarrased, but very demanding gaze. He supressed a smile and stared her dead in the eyes, knowing Ann, she would break first. She, however, was determined to get an explaination.

She finally mustered up enough of her courage and spoke;  
"_G-geoff._"  
Now, being forced to react, he replied with a simple "_Ann._"  
Of course, Ann was not staisfied by this and continued, "_Could you please tell me what is going on?_"  
He couldn't help himself but tease her a bit. "_Well, we are eating pizza on my bed, why?_"  
Evidently, Ann was getting annoyed by Geoff's reactions and she just bluntly asked:  
"_Why is someone is Jax cosplay here, sitting on your bed, eating pizza with us?_"  
Hearing his own name, Jax turned towards Ann and asked; "_Cosplay? What's that?_"

"_Ann, I think it's time to explain something._" Said Geoff, after Ann became even more confused by Jax' statement. "_The someone, eating pizza with us, that you thought is wearing Jax cosplay, is not wearing cosplay. That is the real Grandmaster at Arms._"

Of course Ann didn't believe it. She looked at Geoff with disbelief, as if he was trying to trick her. "_Are you making fun of me, Geoff?_" Ann replied.

Geoff sighed, he knew Ann wouldn't believe his that quick, so he had to convince her with something else. "_Ann. I am not making fun of you, this is the real Jax._" He wanted to continue, but was interrupted by the purple-clad figure who just finished his pizza. "_Why would you not believe that I am the great Grandmaster at Arms?_"

"_I have to admit, it's really spot on, even the voice is right, but I still don't believe it. League of Legends is just a game. Geoff, could you stop and just explain what is going on?_"

"_Ann, look at his hands. He had three fingers. Is that enough proof?_"

"_No, it isn't. You could fake that, or it is a mutation, some people have that you know?_"

Geoff sighed again, he knew Ann was subborn, but he expected her to be a bit more receptive to this, after all that happened. He pondered for a while, thinking of something that could convince her.

"_Ann, do you remember two days ago, when we all disconnected from a game?_"

"_Yes, yes I do. The same night as you called me in the middle of my sleep._"

"_Good, then what happened to your PC?_"

"_It shut down and I got a weird screen with green letters, but the day after it worked just fine._"

"_Well, mine exploded and when it did, Jax was suddenly in my room. Ever tried to start up LoL again after that?_"

"_No, I have been studying for the upcoming test. Not everyone is like you, Geoff._"

"_Well, when you try, it doesn't work. You can't pick a champion, because there are none._"

"_Well, I still can't believe th-_" Ann tried to say, but was interrupted by Geoff.

"_I've told you about it now, whenether you believe it, is up to you._"

After that remark it became silent in Geoff's bedroom. Both had no more to say about this subject and quietly ate the remainder of their pizza. This was, until Geoff turned on his television, and zapped to the local channel to see if there was news about yesterdays mayhem. Not to his surprise, there was.

"_-bris is scattered all around the site of the explosions, all coming from the houses and the holes in the street. There have been numerous casuelties, but the police are still investigating and searching for survivors._" The tv showed the enormous cloud of smoke that dwindled above Ann's street, firefighters still trying to extinguish some of the fire. After some more of those images, they switched to a reported, standing next to an officer ready for an interview. "_We now will hear the latest findings of the investigation from chief inspector Harley._" "_We still cannot say much about what happened here yesterday, as we are still investigating. We do, however, have some eyewitnesses that report of two young individuals, one seemlingly female and carrying heavy weapons. There are also clues that the use of a rocketlauncher was involved, but we cannot state this as a fact. We will clear up more when we find more evidence of what took place yesterday at around seven to nine past morning._" "_Thank you, Chief inspector Harley. Now back to you at our studio, Helen._" "_Thank you, Bob. On other news, the gas leak that killed the seventeen people in the Northern disctrict two ni-_"

Geoff turned it off, having hear enough to be relieved. They didn't have footage of what happened, so they won't be barging in on him anytime soon.

"_What the fuck was that._" Sounded suddenly from Jax' side after some time, seemlingly quite confused.

"_That is a television, Jax. We can see images on that that have been send from somewhere else._" Geoff explained in a simple manner, making it not too complicated. For now, that was enough to satisfy Jax, though Ann looked suspiciously at both of them, her head still full of doubt. The only thing Geoff could do was sigh. So he did and went back to resting. He had to think of a way to catch Jinx, he doubted it, but maybe she knew how to get back. It was a good start to get as many champs as possible, as if they were collectables, like a trading card game or something. His mind wandered off when he drifted to sleep, leaving Ann and Jax alone in the room. They still didn't trust eachother, Ann didn't believe Jax was indeed the real Jax. On the other hand, Jax was aware of her doubt and knew he couldn't trust her until she was convinced.

So jax pondered for a while and made up a plan how to convince her...


	5. Scared of the Grandmaster at Arms

**Sorry about the delay on this one, I am currently very busy with school as this is my last year. I'll try to find time to update this story.**

**Special thanks to everyone who commented, it encourages me to continue writing.**

**If you liked this, like I said before, you should check out ADamnGoodName's story "A Thorny Relationship". I got my idea from his story. He is a better writer AND updates more often!**

**Enough with the rambling, here's the story:**

* * *

**SOMEONE WANTS A PIZZA DI CHAM**

It was still very quiet in the room, Ann had taken a seat behind Geoff's desk. She had found Geoff's books and was studying for the upcoming test. With her mind deeply focussed on the curriculum she didn't notice that Jax had began moving. He got up from the couch and was walking towards the still oblivious Ann. When he reached her, he bluntly picked her up, throwing her midriff over his shoulders. Ann squealed in surprise, dropping the pencil she was holding, while Jax started waling towards the door with Ann as his luggage, not saying a word about what he was planning to do. Ann, who refused to be used in such manner, squirmed quite a lot, twisting and wriggling her body from side to side in futile attempts to break free from Jax' hold, his strength was too much for her and he easily supressed all her movements.

He opened the door and went down the stairs, with a now screaming Ann. She was shouting Geoff's name and calls for help, though Geoff was sleeping soundly and Jax did not care.

He reached the broken front door, which lay on the ground and stepped over it, leaving it like it was. He headed out, having to take more stairs. Geoff lived on top of an apartement building, having the biggest appartement of them all, bigger than a normal house.

Jax decided there was no time to waste and glided down the stairs on the railing as if he was skating. Ann had stopped shouting, not wanting to create trouble for Geoff in one way or another. She was still squirming, though, in failed attempts to get away.

Somewhere on the fifth floor, Jax stopped going down the rail, stopping onfront of an oppened window. When he put one foot outside Ann gasped, guessing what he was about to do; "_You aren't going to-_" and when he did just that she closed her eyes, holding her breath. Jax jumped out of the window, aiming for the adjacent building a few meters away. He landed with grace on the next building, earning a sigh of relief from Ann. Though a second later, she started to complain "_Are you nuts!? Jumping out of a window? We could've fallen down!_"

Jax, however, did not care and continued running with Ann on his shoulders, jumping from building to building, while the sun started to dissapear on the horizon. The orange hue fadded as dusk replaced the light of day, masking the figure who was running ontop of the buildings for the eyes of the masse. The only thing that still gave away their presence was the complaints heard from Ann.

"_So, 'Jax', was it?_" The blonde started.

The purple-clad figure replied; "_Yea, what's up?_"

"_What's up? You know what's up! Why are you abducting me!?_" Ann voiced her annoyed complaint.

At that Jax replied sounding as uninterrested as ever "_You still don't believe me, so I will show you._"

"_What is that supposed to mean? What are you planning?_"

"_To tell the truth, I have no idea. I thought I'd figure on the way._"

"_Why? Couldn't you think of a bett-_" Ann tried to complain more, but was cut off by Jax, who put a finger on her lips, stopping dead in his tracks and signing her to shut up for a while. He tensed his ears as he tried to hear something, some voices in the distance or nearby. Nearby, they were close, in the alleyway between this and the next building. It was the sound of laughter, a group of boys were probably on their night out, passing through this alley. "_They're just laughing, what's so spec-_" Ann tried to say to Jax, but was interrupted yet again.

"_Listen closely, it's not only laughter._"

It was true, aside from the laughter, a faint whimper could be heard, paired with the sobbing of someone in dispair. Jax slowly got closer to the edge, peeking over it to see what occured beneath them. It wasn't just innocent laughter, the laughter was harmful, a group of four boys were kicking a man who had bruises all over his body, lying flat on the ground. He was the source of the whimpers, but the sobbing came from a girl, probably his date for the night. Two other boys attented to the girl, holding her tight, pushed against the wall and groping her breasts firmly, her cheeks covered with tears, ruining her make-up.

"_We have to do something._"Voiced Ann, at which Jax agreed. "_I'll call the police._" She continued. Jax, however, had other plans. He planned to end this himself, leaping over the edge, jumping the three floors down, making Ann scream in terror. They landed with a thud, surprisingly without any recoil damage from the jump. Ann stopped with screaming, when Jax put her down, she was still anxious. All the six boys looked at them.

"_What the fuck have we got here?_" one of them said. "_Seems like another slut we can have our fun with, heh._" Another replied.

A third one continued, "_Now we have enough for all of us!_"

A fourth one, one who was groping the other girl stepped forward, towards Jax, "_I don't know who you are, purple jackass, but you jumped onto the wrong fight,_" he gestured to the man on the ground, "_my boys and I will beat the living shit out of you._" It seemed as though he was the leader. "_After we done that, we'll make sure to fuck the brains out of that bimbo slut of yours._"

At this the others laughed, oogling Ann's rather large bust in anticipation. They stopped kicking the man, who was already unconcious at that point and approached Jax, same for the one that was still gorping the girl, he stopped and got closer. The girl stumbled towards her date, trying to get him up saying they should run, but the man was out cold, so she could only hope on Jax.

At this moment, Jax was surrounded by six man, all ready to kill him if they had to, Ann was crawled back against the wall, she had given up all hope, of course Geoff's friend could probably brawl a little, but he couldn't beat all of them. He really screwed up, trying to show off. Tears started to form in her eyes by the thought what these boys would do to her.

"_What are you waiting for? Are you affraid?_" Jax started, waiting for them to engage. "_Are you scared of The Grandmaster at Arms?_"

"_What the fuck is this wierdo saying?_" the leader figure replied, "_He sure has balls though._"

"_Yes, something you sure don't have. You are with six man, and still too affraid to attack._" This angered his foes, "_What the fuck did he just say!?_" said one of them as he lunged his fist towards Jax, but was sidestepped. Jax then put his foot infront of his opponent and grabbed his by his collar, thowing him into one of the others. This made the others curse, while two of them also attacked, one tried the same as the first, a punch towards Jax's face, while the other tried a kick aimed at Jax's stomach. Jax lowered himself and stepped towards the enemy that tried to punch, evading both the punch and the kick, while pushing the puncher on Jax' back, throwing him over onto the ground, finishing him with a fist to the face, coming down like an anchor, with a cracking sound, blood erupted from his nose. The kicker, who missed, tried again, this time with his other leg, while the remaining two jumped Jax from the back. Jax side stepped the kick, grabbing his leg with one hand, pulling him towards him, while aming his own fist at the kickers face, knocking him out cold. He then quickly turned, while he raised his own leg, going for a roundhouse kick, that would hit both the foes that were still in the air while trying to jump on Jax. He hit them both on their jaws, making them stumble backwards. The two he first got to the ground stood up, not too damaged and ready to participate in the fight yet again, but they noticed their already beaten friends and decided it was time for using knives, each of them pulled one out of their pockets, ready to mutilate the purple wierdo. They lunged forward towards Jax, who sidestepped to the right, grabbed the right guys arm and locked it in a hold, breaking his arm in the process, then pressing a foot on his back to push him on the grond with a slam, making sure he didn't get up again, at the same time lowering himself to evade another slash from the second knife-wielder, who now slashed over him. Jax took the opportunity to place an uppercut on his jaw, sending him straight into the air, after which Jax spinned and kicked him backwards into the wall. With a loud thud, the knife-wielder fell to the floor, unable to continue. At that the two remaining ones stood up, one of them being the leader. Understanding their opponent was not someone to mess with, they planned to play a dirty trick. While one of them grabbed another knife from his pockets, the leader chuckled, whiping the blood from his lips;

"_Oi, seems like ye really are some grandmaster. But ya slut sure isn't._" At that Jax glanced towards Ann, who had a knife pressed against her throath.

"_You think that playing a dirty trick will work?_" Jax replied, focussed on the gun aimed at him.

The leader laughed, "_Of course it will work, ye fucking retard. Or are ye able to dodge a fucking bullet?_" he replied mockingly. Too bad for him, this was exactly was Jax was known for, he leaped forward, charging right at the gunman. "_Oi, the faggot is really going to try!?_" He commented, while firing twice.

Both the shots were dodged by The Grandmaster at Arms, using his deft skills at combat, landing right infront of the gangleader, ready for a countertrike, at which he disarmed him and knocked him out in one swift movement. Before he could collapse, the now disarmed gunman shouted "_SLIT THE CUNTS THROATH._" But he was too late, Jax had already leaped towards him, an empowered kick hit his elbow, slamming it against the wall, breaking it in an inhuman way that his arm was 45° from where it should be. With his broken arm he screamed out in agony and ran off, leaving his friends behind, probably in search for a hospital.

"_Have a piece of the champ._"

Ann, who had been looking at the scene with both horror and awe now faced Jax, who stood like a mighty victor in the middle of the alley, bloodcovered hands and fallen foes around him.

His posture finally caught Ann's attention and she stared at him, looking over the gang on the ground. She looked at him with such awe, deep down she was convinced this was the real Jax, who else would be able to accomplish such a feat as dodging a speeding bullet.

"_T-thank you..._"

Ann snapped out of her awe and looked at the source of the voice, the man who had regained concious, his girlfriend still crying ontop of him.

"_You saved us._"

Jax' only response was a handgesture that meant something along the lines of 'no big deal'. The man whiped some blood of his lips and tried to stand up, he almost stumbled back down but regained his balance at the last moment. Aproaching Jax he rummaged into his pockets, grabbing his wallet and pulling a card out of it.

"_Please, if you ever need something, you can call me. I owe you my life._"

Jax, who had no idea what the man meant looked confused at the card in his hand.

"_N-no problem, we're glad we could do something._" Ann quickly responded in Jax' stead. She stood up and walked towards the man, who was already joined by his girlfriend, who helped him keep his balance.

"_That may be so, though I wish to express my gratitude. Accept my card and contact me when you are in need of something._"

He pushed the card in Ann's hands, nodded and proceeded to walk away with his girlfriend to wherever he came from.

When they were out of view Jax finally spoke up, "_I hope that was enough to convince you?_"

"_Y-yea..._" Ann started, avoiding looking at Jax, "_Dodging a bullet is something only the real Jax would be able to do..._"

"_That's settled then!_" Jax proclaimed, walking up to Ann, "_Shall we head back then?_"

Before Ann could response he already picked up Ann, threw her over his shoulders and jumped from wall to wall until he reached the roof of the buildings. Ann, as before, was protesting in vain while Jax ran across the rooftops back towards Geoff's penthouse.


	6. Twinkle Twinkle Little Pizza

**Thank you everyone for waiting while I took way too fucking long writing this chapter, still busy with school as usual. Last year's a pain in the ass with all the work they give us here. Anyway, thanks again for waiting and I hope you enjoy it this time aswell.**

**Remember, I'll try to update as often as possible and your comments really encourage me to write more, also interraction with readers and hearing their opinions helps with the idea creating part of my brain, I guess.**

**Also, at the end I have a new thingy, just like my friend (ADamnGoodName) has, where I reply on the comments, let's do them all at once this time, stille not a lot though.**

**Enough with the bold bullshit, the story's below.**

* * *

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE PIZZA**

White.

Plain White.

Fucking Plain White.

Why was his ceiling so fucking boring? Couldn't he have painted something on it for him to stare at? Why not even a other color than white?

Ever since Ann left forher classes Geoff had been staring at the ceiling, with no particular thought whatsoever. He already zapped through numerous channels on his tv, but nothing of interest, giving him only his imagination to keep him busy. Seeing as his imagination was quite poorly, he had no other choice than staring at his plain white ceiling.

He could've tried to start a conversation with Jax, but that man was training outside, on his roof. It was understandable, he had to keep his skills top notch, even if he wasn't in the league.

Geoff however, couldn't do shit, he had to stay in bed to heal the wounds in his legs.

Unable to do anything, Geoff tried to sleep again, this time in a different position, shifting his body from right to left, without much succes.

He was too awake to sleep.

So, nothing to do, eh. Seems like he had to do the same as he had done the last few days he was bored; He sighed, decided the most useful thing to do was do sit-ups. If he can't do shit all day long, he might aswell get buff, eh?

* * *

On the roof, Jax had finished his excercises and was going through his cooling down. At his last kick he stopped, breathing deep a few times and turned around, heading back inside. He entered the room and saw Geoff doing sit-ups in his bed.

"_Yo, Geoff, Doing morning excercises?_"

"_It's fucking afternoon._"

"_Whatever you want._"

Saying that, Jax left his room, going down the stairs to Geoff's living room and jumping on the couch. He was there for a few minutes until he realised he was hungry, so he stood up and heading back up the stairs, to where Geoff was still going through his excersises. He now was lifting improvised weighs, made from books he had read earlier this week.

"_Geoff, got something to eat?_"

"_No. Go look in the fridge._"

"_What's a fridge?"_

"_God fucking d- It's a closet in the kitchen that is cold when you open it._"

"_Thanks._" Saying that, Jax headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen and opened a closet. He didn't found it particularly cold and closet it again, deemed it not cold enough to be called fridge, as Geoff his instructions sounded. He opened another door, and was greeted by a chilling breeze and a light that jumped on, this must be the fridge. Looking at the stuff inside for a while he came to the conclusion that it was nearly enpty, aside from a pack of what said 'Milk' and a pack of red meat labelled 'Bacon'. With this new information about the house's food supply he returned to Geoff's room up the stairs, finding Geoff had gone back to sit-ups.

"_We're out of food._"

"_For fucks sake. Isn't there anything in the fridge?_"

"_Pack of Milk and something called bacon._"

"_Really? Ann used up everything and didn't buy anything? Guess you gotta suck up your hunger then._"

"_Can't we order pizza?_"

"_Jax, it's not even two o'clock, pizzarias don't open that early._"

"_Then I will go outside until I find food._" Saying that, Jax turned around and attempted to close the door behind him, when Geoff shouted him to come back.

"_You can just go out hoping to find food, that's not how this world works._" Geoff argued with Jax' method of doing things, he stopped doing his sit-ups and urged Jax to pass him a pen and some paper, on which he scribbled something. After a while he laid down the pen and gave Jax the piece of paper, now full of text. "_Here, follow these exact instructions and go buy some food._" Geoff said, giving Jax a fifty dollar bill with the paper. "_Don't lose this, this is valuable. If someone tries to take it, when it's not stated at the instructions that you have to give it away, beat em to pulp._"

"_Geoff._"

"_What? Is it not clear enough?_"

"_This is a lot of text..._" Unfolding the paper, the whole two sides of the A4 were full of text. If Jax weren't wearing his mask, you'd see an expression of utter confusement. "_Just follow them and buy some food, already._" With those words Geoff went back to his improvised excersises, while Jax left his penthouse and went down the long stairs.

* * *

After a few minutes of turning left and right, following the instructions to the letter, Jax turned left into a small alleyway. He was intently focussed on reading the paper and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon enough he bumbed into someone. The person stumbled and fell down, bringin forth a cute "_ouch_" while Jax almost dropped his paper, but with his skill and dexerity he caught it before it could go too far. Looking up now, he sees a Pale skinned girl with blue hair rubbing her ass, quite skimpy clothed. Jax immediately assumed a fighting stance when he recognized The Loose Gun as the girl before him; "_Jinx._" He said with a serious voice. At this, the girl looked up and crawled back in shock, eyes widening at the sight of The Grand Master at Arms. "_W-What?_" she replied.

Still dead serious Jax said "_Look who we have here, the mayham bringer herself!_"

Jinx got up and wiped the dust of her shorts, still having that unconfortable expression on her face with a make-shift smile, that did little to hide her fear of one of the most OP champions of the league. "_ehehe, what're you going to do about it...?_" She said, now assuming a same kind of fighting stance, her hand slowly going for her Zap Gun.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you._"

Jinx eyes trembled, not knowing what she should do. Jax knew Jinx' kit, knowing her options and preparing for each of them. The rocketlauncher would be easy to dodge and the slow firerate would make it easy to close the gap. Her Zap Gun would be harder to dodge, but he knew that reloading that would take some time, making it even easier to close the gap. A FlameChomper Grenade would even be the easiest, Catching it probably wouldn't be too hard with his reflexes, the only thing that would be a bit challenging would be the exact place for throwing it back, making sure to deal minimal damage to the surroundings, not killing Jinx, but enough of a blast to leave her unconcious. And of course PowPow, the minigun would be the hardest, the high firerate would make it harder to dodge and to close the gap, though it would take it's time winding up, giving him the chance to close in quickly.

Though what happened, was something he didn't expect. The girl did not choose any of the options and just turned around and made a dash for it, running at an amazing speed, surprising Jax that such a plank, lacking the muscles, could run that fast.

Jax sighed and went for the pursuit, running out of the alley and turning left into the main street, the same way as his target went. It was rather crowded in there and it made it hard to spot the girl, but her bright blue hair gave her away, making it a good beacon inside the mass of people. He dashed after her, making his way through all of the citizens that were out today, nimbly evading most of them and having to "gently" push others. He could keep up with the Blue Beacon ahead of him, as he noticed that her burst of speed was actually just a burst and droppped down to a more normal speed quite quickly, but still leaving a huge gap between them.

When she turned right into a new alley she dissapeared, even when Jax entered the same alley he couldn't see her infront of him, eventhough the alley was definitely too long for that to happen. He stopped for a split second, before he noticed that there were a pair of stairs at the walls, looking up he could see the blue twintails dissapearing on the roof. He picked up his pursuit and jumped on the stairs, not going by them like a normal person would do and climbing the side of them, instead of taking the steps. This required a lot of strength, but was so much faster that he closed quite a bit of the gap when he got on the roof.

Jinx turned her head to look back and her face darkened when she saw that he was already this close, she pulled out her Zap Gun and shot at Jax' direction, resuming her runaway after that by jumping onto the next building. Jax, who saw the shot, attempted to dodge it, but the projectile still scraped his shoulder. If it weren't for his mask, you'd see that he grinded his teeth at this failure of his. Nevertheless, it didn't chance anything, he continued the chase with the same speed.

A few buildings later and the distance between them was reduced to about five meters, almost enough for Jax to try and jump the Blue haired girl, his luck that even the next building was one way larger, being a somewhat not high enough to be a skycraper, with no other buildings adjacent to the one they were running on, making a dead end for jinx. She however did not attempt to stop and was about to jump off the building. Our purpleclad friend noticed this and took this opportunity to jump his target, colliding with her midair, sending them flying right towards the other building, straight through one of the windows.

Glass shattering sounds shuddered the room when the two champions rolled inside, as if they were wrestling, Jax trying to keep hold of Jinx, with Jinx trying to push the insanely heavy Jax off of her. That is when the noticed where they were and what was happening in the room. They were inbetween a television and a couch, now hearing the sounds that came from the television. They were quite... Lewd. The two of them looked around in confusion, Jinx eyes wide open. There was one man sitting on the couch, with an even more shocked expression than the two who just barged in his room, a man who wasn't wearing any pants. The lewd sounds now made sense when they turned to look at the television screen, seeing a bulky man and a beautiful woman locked in coitus, producing a storm of moans and other sexual sounds.

Jax and Jinx turned their heads back to the man in unison, who had already covered up his crotch with a pillow. They stared at eachother for a good minute, the akward silence only to be broken by the sounds that came from the porn that was playing.

"_JINX AND JAX!?_" screamed the man, when he finally broke the staring contest. "_What in the world are you doing barging in my room!? No, wait. They are game characters, they aren't real._" He continuid to ramble.

"_Excuse me?_" Jax replied, with an annoyed voice.

"_No, really what are you two doing in my room, whoever you are!?_" The man shouted, while standing up.

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are,_" sang Jinx, pointing at his manhood that was dangling between his legs. "_Be~tween your legs, oh so small~_"

The man quickly covered his dick and turned off the television, stopping the sexual sounds. Now it was Jax' turn to speak up; "_I don't care about his 'star', the only thing I care about right now is what I will be doing with you, Jinx._"

At this, Jinx looked back up at Jax, who was holding her wrists, having an expression of fear in her eyes, but still with that crazy smile, as if she wasn't believing what was happening. "_Safety precautions first._" Said Jax when he

**THUD**

mashed Jinx' head with his own, knocking the girl out cold. "_Don't want that lunatic to blow anything up here. And you __**really**__ should get some pants._" At this the man looked down and remembered he was half naked, scuttled out of the room and came back thirty seconds later fully clothed. "_That was quick._" Jax remarked at his speed.

"_Thanks._"

"_Let's get started with this. First of all, sorry for breaking the window, just a little inevatable to make sure this brat didn't cause any more trouble. Second, I assume you know us, as you shouted our names, that'll make it easier._"

"_Woah, stop there. Stop. Stop acting like you are the real thing, it's a game._"

"_Fuck. Not you too. Convincing that other chick already took me quite some time. Look, let's introduce ourselves to eachother. My names Jax, The Grandmaster at Arms._"

"_Uh... My name's... Hektor._"

"_Hektor, huh? Well, since you know who I am, this is Jinx, you know her, lunatic 'n shit._"

The man who indentified himself as Hektor nodded in agreement and confusion.

"_Nice, so you know why I knocked her out cold. Making sure she doesn't blow anything up._"

"_I can understand your reason..._" Said Hektor, still with a undertone of disbelief.

"_It's so easy when I don't have to do the explaining._" Said Jax, and if it weren't for his Mask, you'd see a bright smile on his face right now. "_Now there is only one problem. I have no idea where the fuck I am._"

"_You are in my house?_" Said Hektor, still confused.

"_No. Fucking. Shit._" Said Jax with a Sigh, "_Look, I know this is some kind of different universe or some shit, I know this is New York, but the problem is I got lost in this huge ass city._"

"_Oh, like that. You want to know where in the city you are?_"

"_Yes._"

"_This is Dean Street, my appartement in this flat is number 314._"

"_Right, so I still don't know anything right now._"

"_Ehm, maybe you know where you should be, so I can tell you how to get there from here?_"

"_That's a pretty decent idea!_"

...

"_I have no idea._" Said Jax, breaking the silence that made by Jax' thinking.

"_Really, you haven't written it down when you left?_"

"_Wait. Wait. I know. Let's see._" Jax said when he rummaged in his pockets, pulling a piece of paper out of them. "_Call numbers, Pizza, Deliver it to... There! Brooklynstreet 28A. You know where that is?_"

Hektor stared at him, a look of disbelief switching with annoyance and back for a while until he said; "_Geoffrey._"

"_Yeah, Geoff. You know him._"

"_Yes, yes I do know Geoffrey. Of course it would be Geoffrey._"His face now rid of disbelief, leaving only annoyance. "_Wait a sec, I'll call him._" He turned around and walked into his kitchen, Jax following him. Hektor picked up his phone and dialed the number to get Geoff and waited a few seconds until someone on the other side picked up.

"_Yo Hektor, Whaddya need?_"

"_Geoffrey._"

"_Ohshit. Using my full name, what's up?_"

"_There is someone standing next to me right now who I believe knows you._"

"_Yo Geoff!_" Jax now said, feeling like it was his time to speak up.

"_How the fuck did he get all the way THERE?_" Geoff replied.

"_Geoffrey, I want you to explain this, is this why you weren't on campus the last few days. Don't tell me that explosion near Ann's house was-_"

"_Yea, yea. I get it, I'll explain it. But not on the phone, come to my house and bring Jax along, will ya. I doubt he knows how to get back._"

"_Only Jax?_" Hektor asked, remembering the girl who is supposed to be lying unconcious in his living room.

"_What do you mean only Jax?_" Asked Geoff in confusement.

"_What about Jinx?_"

"_Jinx is there!?_" Geoff shouted through the phone. "_Bring them both!_"

With that Hektor hung up and looked at Jax. "_Shall we pick up Jinx a-_" But Hektor was interrupted by some lunatic shouthing "_CATCH!_" Jinx, who had somehow regained conciousness threw in a grenade, after which they both heard Jinx laughing like the lunatic she is and then the thud of a door that shut, meaning she had vanished. That'd be a problem for later, right now they had to think quick about the grenade that was about to explode right next to them.

Jax reflexes and fast thinking gave him an idea, he moved swift and grabbed a coocking pot from cupboard, shoved the grenade inside of it and held it extremely tight. He said some strange words and the pot gained a blue-ish glow just before a loud muted explosion was heard from inside the pot. For some reason, though, the pot was left unscratched. Jax dropped the pot, making the glow fade and dropped down into the floor, sitting there exhausted, as if he had just used a hell of a lot of energy. Hektor, who had witnissed the play before him, still looked at the pot with disbelief and terror, he was sure he was done for when the grenade was thrown in, but he somehow was still there.

* * *

**Bold is the original message, **plain is my reaction;

**h1DrO123: Nice - **Thanks ^^

**Guest: Hakuna matata! - **You too, mate! You too!

**Lalahkmet: ****I lol'd when he "decided to hit him with the pole he just found." Hahaha... - **I'm glad you like it, I try to put as many stupid jokes in there as I can!

**Naruto4Evar: I just started playing LoL so I'm a n00b. This is really funny though! ****\- **No worries, even noobs can understand the champs once you played them once or twice, and I'm sure you'll get into the game quick enough, if not already, because I took ages to reply.

**Naruto4Evar: Hmm if Ann was playing Jinx and she lives near pizza hut... Fishy.. - **Definitely Fishy, but what I'd say it's more... Cheesy.

**Equinox: Still can't get over giving Jax instructions to order a pizza cx - **Even more instructions here, hope you like em ^^

**LeCrazyWaffle: Please, continue your song as soon as possible. As for me, I must return - more shall join my choir. :) - **I have continued my 'song', I guess. Anyway, I hope your 'choir' goes fine aswell!

**ANGL KING DHIA: BAHAHAAAHHHAHAHAAAA "MY NAME IS GEOFF" XD - **I'm glad you liked it, like I said, I try to use as many stupid jokes as possible!

**Guest: The wait was worth. Thanks for writing, and I know I look forward to more. - **No, thank you for reading! I'm terribly sorry you have to wait so long for each chapter, but school's a pain. I hope this reaches your expectations :)

**That's it for now. Look forward to the next update!**


	7. Who Doesn't Likes Spicy Peppers?

**Well hello there dear readers, sorry for the long wait again, I am not that much of a writer, so my supply is short. Luckily, the demand isn't that great either. I do try to write as much a possible though, but most of the time, ideas won't come.**

**Anyway, for all who have waited, thanks again, I really apreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did all the others.**

**Good Luck, Have Fun and May The Nipple Gods Favour You!**

* * *

**PIZZA WITH EXTRA PEPPER**

"_Geoffrey!? What happened to you!?_"

Hektor's concern blasted through the room when he entered Geoff's room and saw his legs and feet wrapped in bandages.

"_Some burns and shotwounds, nothing special._" was the reply Geoff gave with an undertone of a chuckle. "_But I'll explain what exactly happened, after that you are going to explain why I don't see Jinx with you._" Geoff stopped and looked at both Jax and Hektor, he couldn't read Jax' mood, because of his mask, but Hektor's pale face told him something had happened. After Hektor nodded, Geoff began explaining what had happened the last week, from the explosion and the appearance of Jax, to the mayham that Jinx caused.

...

"_And that's how I got these injuries._" Geoff concluded at the end of his story. "_These bandages are some sort of magical kind that Jax gave me, they're supposed to quicken the healing._"

Hektor had been listening in silence, he had already seen some wierd shit, a grenade being thrown into his kitchen and after that some magical fuckery with a coocking pot, that should have exploded, but didn't. His silence ended, though, when Geoff stopped, marking Hektor's turn to tell his tale, with Jax bringing up details from his point of view and of course what happened before he and Jinx barged in Hektor's appartement.

...

"_Wait. You were doing __**what**__, when they barged in?_" Said Geoff when Hektor finished his side of the story.

"_That is what you ask!?_"

"_Oi, I'm just kidding. No, I don't have any questions, you probably were really confused when they barged in. I am a little dissapointed that you let Jinx escape, though. Would've saved us a lot of trouble if we caught here already._"

"_Why do you want to get Jinx so badly?_"

"_Use your brain, Hektor. Jinx is a psychopath, she likes to blow shit up. She already has._"

"_But, wouldn't the police be able to catch her?_"

Now Jax spoke up: "_Even the best in Piltover, Vi and Cait, who posses tremendeous strength, couldn't get her. I don't think these puny people without hextech equipment would be able to do much about her._"

"_Excactly my thought._" Remakred Geoff.

"_HEKTOR!?_"

The three in the room turned their heads in unison to face the blonde that was standing in the opened door to Geoff's room. "_What is Hektor doing here, and with Jax?_"

"_Welcome back, Ann._" Said Geoff, "_Let me explain the situation..._"

...

After another lenghty explaination, that covered sending Jax out to buy food, the chase with Jinx and the part in Hektor's room, they waited for Ann's reaction.

"_Hektor, you were doing __**what**__ when they barged in?_"

"_OH COME ON._" Hektor screamed, burrying his face in Geoff's sheets in embarrasement.

"_Okay, jokes aside. Geoff,_"

"_Ann._" Geoff replied with his usual dry tone.

"... _Geoff, did you really send out Jax to buy food?_"

"_Yea, what's the problem?_" Still dry.

"_The problem, are you retarded? He doesn't know anything about New York! And look how he's dressed, did you really send him out like that?_"

"_Ok, you might have a point there, but I gave him instructi-_"

"_I don't care, you shouldn't do such things!_"

"_I do whatever I want, he made it back, right? So what's the problem?_" Geoff replied, with just a barely noticable annoyance in his voice.

"_You know damn well what the problem is!_" Ann's voice was clearly more emotional, filled with anger.

"_Please, enlighten me, my empress._" The annoyance now was clearly hearable.

"_You little! The problem is, someone is going to see him, this is supposed to be a secret, right!? Now it's only Hektor, but what do you think if other people got to know!?_"

"_Damnit Ann, nobody believes in that shit, you didn't either, at the start, they just think it's cosplay._"

"_Even is they posses superhuman strength!?_"

"_That's enough, I am tired of this loversquarrel._" Jax stood up from the couch and approached them, they both wanted to say something about not being lovers, but didn't had the chance. Jax grabbed their heads and mashed them together, knocking out Ann and leaving Geoff dazzled. "_That'll keep em quiet._"

Geoff's head spinned a little, still dazzled, as he rubbed his forehead where Ann's just bashed against. When he was done, and felt good to go again, he looked up at Jax, who was in his original position on the couch again, giving him an annoyed look, but said nothing further. Then he faced Hektor, who had nothing to say about this and kept his mouth shut. After half a minute of silence between the three (Ann being unconcious) Geoff finally took the word;  
"_Ann does have a point._" he pasued, letting out a sigh, "_I do think it'd be a good idea if you changed clothes, Jax. Maybe into a bit more everyday, casual clothing._" Looking around, he added after a short silence, "_I don't like having to admit defeat infront of Ann..._"

* * *

"_What do you think about this, Hektor?_" Said Ann, shoving a peculier T-shirt in his face.

"_Uhm, it's nice, I guess._" replied Hektor, not wanting to go in argument with Ann, who seems to really like it, "_But I think you should ask Jax._"

Ann seemd to agree with this and signalled Jax, who was looking into the shelves a few meters away, when he noticed and took a look at Ann's choice, he immediately replied, "_It's shit._"

Taken aback by his blunt response, Ann looked at Hektor, with a rather annoyed look, "_You could've just said that..._"

"_I'm sorry Ann._" Hektor replied, with a timid voice, "_Maybe he like this more...?_" he continued when he picked up a hoodie from the shelves, a purple one, more on the lighter side, with white accents on the arms and pockets around the belly, and with a white zipper.

"_What? Nah. The other shirt was even better._" Ann replied, reassuming her kind of dominant position on the choice of fashion.

"_Yes, I like that._" Jax said, grabbing the hoodie from Hektor and examining it closely, "_This could do._"

"_What?_" Ann stated dumbfounded at Jax' reaction.

"_But you need something under it..._" Hektor said to Jax, ignoring Ann for a moment.

"_Oh, maybe a white T-shirt with a-_" Ann tried to use her fashion knowledge, but was interrupted by Jax; "_I like this._" who grabbed a plain black T-shirt with a slight V-neck and shortsleeves from another shelve.

"_You guys have NO sense of fashion._" Ann sighed, being completely ignored. "_But we might want a bigger size of Jax, seeing he is quite wide and such._"

Jax went off to change while Hektor whispered an apology to Ann, as considerate as always.

While waiting outside of the stall a extremely loud THUD was heard, coming from inside the stall Jax was currently is, a moment later the new Jax emerged from the stall, wearing the shirt and hoodie, not having taken off the mask and with the hood of the hoodie over his head, the purple fitting with the purple cloth aroun his mouth. Although the Shirt and Hoodie looked at least three sizes too large, hanging incredibly loose.

A slightly muffled "_The fuck?_" came from Ann's mouth when she stared at Jax, who seemed slim in these clothes, which she was certain would've been the same size as the ones he wore before.

"_These are too big._" Jax simply said, taking them off, first the hoodie then the shirt.

When he did so, the eyes of Hektor and Ann widened in awe, this was something they would never have expected, Jax always looked kind of thick in his clothes, but without them he was ripped as fuck, he looked like a full fledged body-builder, a six-pack, noticable pecks, muscular shoulders, biceps, and so on. But that wasn't the only thing, with the hood gone his hair was revealed, it was spike, but long, going down over the entire length of his back, long and blonde, it would've suited more on a Super Saiyan 3. Jax walked passed them, picking up the same clothes, but smaller sizes from the shelves and put them on, sliding his hair back inside the hood.

"_But, how?_" was Ann's first reaction, but then she noticed something. A few rather big iron objects were scattered around the place Jax had changed, objects that looked as if they could be worn. She approached them and inspected them closer, noticing that their weight was incredible. There was on for the chest, back, both arms and for the legs.

"_Ah, those. Those are my limiters, they weigh about 200 pounds each. They're quite large, so people often think I'm chubby with that cloth over it._"

Ann just stared at Jax in silence, thoughts shooting through her head. He could dodge bullets with those limiters? He could jump and run with those!? What is he capable of doing without them!?

"_Of course, it'd be a lot less fun not to wear them._"

* * *

Once they had returned to Geoff's appartement, Ann began speaking of the limiters she had seen on Jax, her words filled with amazement and disbelief.

"_Speaking of limiters..._" Geoff started, seeminly deep in thought, "_It is true that Champion's abilities and strength are limited by the magic of the League, right Jax?_"

Jax nodded at this question.

"_The magic of the League is probably very powerful and has a tremendeous range, but I doubt it could reach all the way into a different universe._" He stopped, looked around, was lost in thought for a while and continued, "_That would mean every Champion is way more powerful than we might think they are. They might, for example, have even more skills and abilities than we know, heck they might not even have abilities like we think they do. Nothing of the sort that they are restricted with the usage of just four moves, or even moves at all. Neither a cooldown on their abilities, or mana to cast._" He stopped again here, looked straight at Jax, awaiting a response, but when none came he took it as an agreement and continued once more, "_Without limits, Champions might go berserk, especially in this world, where magic is non-existant, they are even more powerful compared to Runeterra. Even with Jinx, she might have infinite ammo, more different bombs or other weapons, we wouldn't know._" He stopped here again, this time he looked at Hektor and Ann before he continued, "_We shouldn't judge Champions by their in-game skillset, we can take a minor conclusion about what their basic power is, but their overall skills and moves they might use could differ, and be more extensive._" He stopped yet again, awaiting an understanding nod from Ann and Hektor, making sure they comprehended what he just said. He then turned to Jax and concluded, "_It might be less fun, but I think you should remove your own limiters. We need that edge of one of the most powerful champs. We can't afford to risk anything, we need to stop champions like Jinx, that are up to no good as easy as possible. With their limits gone, I think it's a good idea to remove yours too, Jax. All of them._"

Jax looked lost in thought for a minute, but nodded, agreeing to Geoff's ideas.

"_This is all speculation, however. I could be wrong, but it's never bad to be cautious._" Stated Geoff finally, and with that closed the conversation. Hektor went back to his appartement, while Ann returned to her studies. As for Geoff and Jax, they spoke a while longer about what exactly Jinx did last time as an analysis, to see if his theory was correct. They, however, didn't come to a good conclusion and the day came to a close, Ann sleeping over for another night.

The fact that Ann stayed a lot of time at Geoff's appartement has a good reason, though. Not only because they are good friends, but it's kind of necesarry, sinc eher house got destroyed. Her family resides with their friends as for now, with Ann living with her friend Geoff.

* * *

"_how long do I still need to stay in bed?_" panted Geoff, doing his daily routine of sit-ups and the like.

"_About one more day. You'll be good to go tomorrow, I think._" Replied Jax, having his own training session.

"_Finally. I'm getting sick of doing nothing all day._"

Jax wore his new atire, the purple zippered hoodie and normal blue jeans, still retaining his bandaged hands, as if he wore gloves. The hood of his hoodie over his head, hiding his hair and his mask hiding his face as usual. These new clothes, together with the fact that he didn't wore his huge-ass limiters, made him look significantly slimmer, but not less powerful.

"_I'm going outside, doing my usual work-outs._" Jax said, leaving Geoff on his own, as Ann was currently at the university, attending her lessons.

Outside, Jax started his movements. Slow movements, but full of strength and tensed yet relaxed muscles, that looked like Riven's blade dance, or Karma's meditive dances, combined with quick bursts of power, that equal Yasuo's Steel Tempest's speed and strength. During this, his mind is completely blank, focussed on his movements, yet at the same time his senses increase, hearing sound more clearly, better and from further away, even feeling the slight breezes that brush against his clothing, the direction and intensity of them. Due to his hightened senses he heard some faint sound in the distance that sounded familiar, alarming even. He stopped his movements, closed his eyes and focussed deeper, the sound grew stronger, through all the trafic and other noises, he cleared them all out and now heard the sound clearly, quick bursts of gunpowder being ignited rapidly after eachother in great quantity. There was no mistake about it, this was PowPow, Jinx's machinegun, far in the distance.

_This isn't good._

With that thought, Jax jumped on the emergency stairs on the side of the building, gliding down on them and making turns holding the iron beams that hold up the structure, swinging his body 180° and gliding further down until he reached the third floor, where he jumped off, running in the direction the sound came from.

The first part of the route were small alleyways, stuffed with boxes, containers and other junk you usually find there. Jax jumped over them, deftly performing all kinds of tricks including a wall-run where he had to place three steps on the walls to evade some thrash cans. At the end of the run he faced a four meter high fence that led up to the main street, blocking his way. Not losing any time, Jax used the container as a step up, jumped, landing one foot on the container, already jumping up towards the wall opposite of a containe. There, he placed his other foot and made a final jump stretching his leg upward, sending himself over the barbed wire on top of the ironworks like an athlete attending the olympics, his back almost touching the spikes, going head first over them and down to the ground in an arch-like movement, swinging his legs over himself, ensuring his landed with his feet on the ground, front facing the obstacle he just jumped over. The loud sound of his body landing on the ground from more than four meters high attracted a lot of attention and many who were close to the fence on the crowded street looked at our purple-clad friend, who had already started moving again, making his way through the crowd. His speed and deft movements, gained him even more attention, eventhough he nearly touched a single person while swiftly making his way towards the location of where he heard PowPow. Leaving the crowd on the large sidewalk, he manourvered to the left, closing in on the streets where many vehicles moved back and forth. He jumped on a bench, from that he stepped on a thrash can, onto a phone boot, jumped off that and grabbed a lamp post with both hands and swinged himself onto the road, landing on a small van. He held on tight as it made it's way down the road. When the van made a turn to the left on a T-junction, Jax used this movement to jump off, landing on the roof of the one floor high shop, continueing to quickly climb up the building behind it, after which he made his way on top of the shopping mall, jumping a series of different heighted roofs that made out this comercial district.

On the other side of the mall, having crossed at least thirty different buildings, Jax glided down a spiral emergency stairs, to end up in a large square on the ground, fully asphalted and aslo completely void of people, this must be the industrial area, used for storing large objects, such as the pallets that stood around. He looked around, noting a few cracked walls, and shells on the ground here and there. This must be where he heard PowPow, but now the question was, where was it and more importantly, where was Jinx? Upon further inspection he noticed it was completely void of people, there were two, both collapsed on the ground. Jax quickly made his way towards them, they looked like security enforcers, dressed in suit and wearing blackglasses and being quite bulky. However bulky they might be, they did seem to be taken out, Jax checked them and found a few shotwounds. He checked their pulses and noted that they were still alive, the wounds were still fresh too, which meant Jinx had to be close.

"_HA HA~~_"

Came shouting from above him, on top of the wall stood the Zaunite girl, sticking out her tongue.

"_I got you now, mister Jax!_" She exclaimed as she shot her PowPow at him.

Jax responed quickly, making a backflip, ensuring the bullets didn't hit him but made their impact in the ground infront of him.

Jinx pouted at this, but then cheered up, creating a big smile on her face. "_I see, so it won't be that easy?_" She put away her PowPow and equiped Fishbones, her rocketlauncher. Jax braced himself, expecting to dodge a rocket, but Jinx instead shot at the stairs Jax just glided down, blowing them to pieces.

"_I wanted to play a bit and cause so mayham, but these men interrupted me,_" she started, pointing at the collapsed enforcers, "_and when I was done with them, you showed up!_" She had a expression of childlike frustration for a moment, but it returned to a smile as she continued, "_Buuuuut, I have an even better idea than what I was going for!_"

With that said, she spinned her Fishbones 360° and pointed it at some other stairs in the distance, turning that one too, into nothing more but rubble.

"_Hey!_" Jinx exclaimed after that, looking directly at Jax, "_Those aren't your usual clothes! Did you go shopping with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?_

"_Who...?_"

"_The penis man, the guy that was playing with his rocket, that guy!_"

"_Oh him. Yea, yea I guess I did._"

"_Looks like what you normally wear, but more casual. Bleh._" Jinx said, turning her attention to her left, where the only ground entrance to this square was, probably for loading and unloading of goods. She grabbed one of her flamechompers from her belt and pulled the pin with her mouth, then threw it to the side of the building she was standing on, so it stopped under a large water tank. The thing exploded with a medium blast, blowing one side of the tank's crutches to rubble. With the imbalance the tank crashed down in the entrance, flooding water all around it, making sure the whole passage was obstructed.

Jax started to understand what she was trying to do and started to move towards the last intact stairs. He sprinted as fast as he could, so she couldn't trap him inside the square.

"_No, no, no, no,_" said Jinx, putting away Fishbones and holding her zapgun in both hands, closing one eye and sticking out her tongue, aiming for Jax, "_You aren't doing that._" She shot and almost missed, but almost is not completely. Jax was hit in his ankle, causing him to stumble and fall over. He rolled over and was on his feet quick enough, but was slowed because his ankle felt incredibly heavy and numb. Jinx took the opportunity to blast the last stairs to pieces, trapping Jax in the square arena that she made out of the loading area.

"_The idea I was talking about,_" She stood up, put her hand on her hips, stuck it to the side, closed one eye, stuck out her tongue and holding her hand in a V shape infront of her eye, striking a cute pose, "_How do you like it?_"

"_..._"

"_Oh come on! Don't be like that!_" Jinx said, dropping her shoulders, with a sad smile on her face, "_It'll be fun! I swear!_"

Jax remained silent, if not for the mask, he'd probably have a tired expression.

"_I see you need some encouragement!_" Prounced Jinx, as she collapsed Fishbones on her back. "_Meet Pepper!_" She giggled, then proceeded to grab another thing from the right of her back. It was something beamlike. When she grabbed it, it expanded, the front flipped open like a can and four holes became visible, at the same time four cylinders extended from the back, about the same size as the holes in the front.

"_Sssshh. My other guns don't like when I use her, so keep it a secret, ok?_" she said in a whispering tone, before launcher it. A bright flaring projectile shot forth in the direction of Jax with a _shunt_-like sound.

Jax' first reaction was to dodge it, not just his ordinary dodge, but a literal side-step dodge. He'd normally dodged it easily, but not with his ankle so numb, he almost tripped and when the projectile collided with the ground where he had stood it exploded in sea of fire, engulfing quite a few meters around it in flames. Even Jax was hit by the burning explosion and his newly bought hoodie was set aflame. Thinking quick, Jax took another leap from the flames and discarded his hoodie, leaving him in his black V-neck T-shirt and exposing his long flowing golden locks, those who would fit more on a supersaiyan.

"_Isn't Pepper amazing!? He shoot's fi- WAIT. What's up with the hair!?_" Like a child, Jinx' attention was quickly drawn to something bright and big, in this case, Jax' hair. "_Why would you hide that? It's AWESOME!_"

"_You really think so? I think it stands out too much._"

"_What's wrong with drawing a little attention?_" Jinx giggled as she shot her second blazing projectile in Jax' direction. "_DUCK_"

Jax, now familiar with what the projectile was, acted better, dropping down and leaping forward. His ankle, however, still resisted making his movements sluggish, enabling the shockwave of the mortar explosion to hit him anyway. He got knocked back in the wall infront of him, the one Jinx was standing on. Jinx took the nice opportunity to do something fun, she grabbed three Flamechompers and held them over the edge in onehand

"_Look, I learned this from Ziggs._"

She somehow pulled the pins of all three at the same time with the hand she was holding them and dropped thim, shouting "_Bombs Away!_" after which she sat down on her ass and started giggling. Jax, who was smashed against the wall and had no way to escape with his ankle saw them fall infront of his feet. The maniacal laughter was loud, but it was overshadowed by the sound of the huge explosion of the three flamechompers that reduced everything below the wall to rubble, creating a huge dustcloud while numerous stones and other debris flew in all directions.

* * *

**Thanks for reader, and here at the end, as always, we have the comments andmy replies! (I love this part.)**

**Naruto4Evar: I'm dying, call 911, pffffttttsssss.**

**No but seriously.**  
**Twinkle twinkle little star.**  
**Hahaahahahhaa.**

Oh, no. Don't die D: - Jokes aside, I appreaciate that you had a laugh. Makes me feel my effort on jokes is not wasted :P

**LeCrazyWaffle: Quite interesting, this story is(Yoda talk style fail attempt, ignore it).**

**Can't wait to see more champs, and of course, add my main - The Deathsinger.**  
**Peace**  
**P.S. Btw, did you listen Pentakill?**

I'll ignore it. About increasing the champ pool, might be some time before I can, gotta build up a story, eh. Going to try to do a bit more conversation, in-depth about characters. Karthus might be a bit hard to get into it, since he's quite literally a deadman, quite hard fitting him into society. And yes, I do listen Pentakill. THORNMAIL.

**Guest: Liking the story so far. Please keep it up.**

I'm glad you like it, I'm trying my best ^^

**FG SilentFox: That's gotta be the greatest titling I have ever seen**

I put my heart and soul into the titles.

**ADamnGoodName: I swear, if you use Diana, I'll murder you.**

As long as you don't touch Pantheon, I'll keep my hands off Diana :)

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS TIME.**

**'Till Next time!**


	8. Jinx' 'Stunning' Appearance

**I really need to write more, don't I?**

**I always keep you guys waiting so long with the updates, I feel pretty bad. But I had fun writing this, I hope you have when reading.**

**Thanks for all who took the time to read my story, please, leave a comment! Suggestions, Spelling/Grammar corrections are aways appreciated!**

* * *

**THE TRUE STRENGTH OF A MAGICAL PIZZA**

The dustcloud graduately subsided, the huge explosion having devastated everything around the impact zone, even a little of the wall of the building on which Jinx stood. Satisfied with what she did, Jinx exhaled a deep breath of satisfaction. "_Whew! That was fun!_" With a slight relaxed smile on her face, she turned on her heel and swinging one of her twintails, walked away.

"_It's way too early to walk away like that._"

Jinx stopped dead in her tracks, a grim expression replaced her relaxed smile. She stopped spinning her hair, the swinging twintail in her hand the only thing that moved on her body.

"_The fun hasn't even started yet._"

Back down, in the middle of the impact zone, in the middle of the ashen star on the ground, stood Jax, facing the ground, long blonde locks blowing in the wind. His clothes were worth nothing now, the sleeves of his hoodie blown to shreds, revealing his bandaged arms. His pants were broken in a similar manner, the lower legs were nothing but rags, revealing the bandages that were there. Apart from his thorn clothes, something else was different. Around his wrists and hands were rings, inbued with runes, that shone in a bright blue.

"_Have you forgotten who you are fighting?_"

A similar ring appeared around his feet and a moment later Jax sprang up, like a spring he flew through the air, straight up, past the wall. Making a backflip he landed on the rooftops, blancing on his good leg.

"_The Grandmaster at Arms has many tricks up his sleeves._"

Jinx turned around, shocked at Jax' swift movements and capabilities. She was perplexed, how could he jump that height? What magic was he using?

She didn't had the time to think, though, as Jax rushed towards her in one jump, as to not touch the ground with his poor ankle. Jinx grabbed for her Zap, but when she tried to aim at Jax, he already stood infront of her, swinging her arm to the side with one hand, while the other went for her abdomen. The blue rings turned green as Jax mumbled something. The impact sent Jinx flying at least twenty meters back, until she met with a wall and with a loud crack came to a stop. A plainfull moan escaped Jinx' mouth, accompanied by a splatter of blood. She almost collapsed on the spot, but she wasn't ready to give up. She still had Pepper. She aimed and shot the mortar round at Jax, surely he couldn't dodge here on this tiny roof.

The golden haired figure held up his other hand, he mubled someting again and the rings around it turned from blue to Yellow, right before the mortar round made it's impact. But instead of the famable explosion Jinx hoped for, the fireball remained in his hand and, when Jax closed it, dissappeared completely.

Jinx' expression turned even more grim for a second, but was soon replaced with a smile that kept widening, until half her face was covered. "_You are right! THIS IS FUN!_" she exclamed. Throwing Pepper to the side, she grabbed Fishbones and lined it up.

"_This is the end of the fight._" Said Jax calmly.

"_Yup. It was fun!_" Energy surrounded Fishbones, as the rocket inside it grew larger and redder.

Jax, still balancing on one leg, mumbled something again, and the rings reappeared around his feet, at the same time, the rings around his arms turned a bright red and additional appeared.

While Jax was mumbling, Jinx was ready to fire her now huge, red rocket. Pulling the trigger, she shouted atop of her lungs;

_**SUPER**_

_**MEGA**_

_**DEATH**_

_**ROCKET**_

The moment the rocket was fired, it seemed as though time slowed down. Jax jumped forward, heading towards Jinx in the same line as the rocket, with his fists clenched infront of his mask, the red rings glowing with a bright radiance.

From Jinx' point of view, she saw the flames of her rocket, with behind that the birght red light that came from Jax. She looked in awe at this spectacle, mouth wide open and laughing maniacally. THIS was fun.

The Rocket cracked, the flames turning redder as a black figure burst through it, resulting in an enourmous explosion. Jax flew right through it, leaving the flames behind him. His fist went foward, going as a punch towards the maniac against the wall.

This impact was even heavier than the explosion behind him, stones cracked, the wall being reduced to nothing but dust. His fist had intentionally missed Jinx, but had slammed the wall right next to her head, sending the impact not directly, but indirectly. If not for Jax' other hand holding Jinx in place, the would've certainly flow away a good hundred meters. Still with a huge smile on her face and wide open eyes, she looked at Jax' mask, his face being about ten centimeter away. "_Hah._" was the last thing that Jinx mustered, while she coughed up another splatter of blood, before passing out.

* * *

_A black space. A void of nothing. Geoff peers into the distance, eyes closed. "_This was our fault wasn't it?_" A voice comes from behind. The question is a familiar one. The voice is a familiar one. So familiar he has no need to turn around to identify it. It was his own voice. "_Yes. It was._" He replied. A moment of silence fills the void around the two figures. "_It must not happen again._" The voice sounded. Geoff took a moment to reply. "_It certainly must not. But how do we accomplish that?_" "_You know how._" Geoff shook his head. "_But will it be that easy?_" he asked the other figure. "_I will make it easy._" it replied. "_But what can you do?_" Geoff replied. "_I don't know. You tell me. I am you._" With this the voice dissappeared and the void cleared up._

* * *

Geoff opened his eyes, looking at his plain white cealing. Another one of those wierd dreams. He started to talk out loud, while turning to his side; "_Seriously, why do I have these dreams. They are from long ago, they proba- OH WHAT THE FUCK!_" the end was exclaimed while he tumbled out of his bed. The sight that had startled him so much was of a girl sleeping next to him, not an ordinary girl, but a girl with blue hair, one named Jinx. Still in shock, Geoff was lying next to his bed, his face pale, unable to move.

"_Ugh... My head... No, everything hurts..._" sounded from his bed. It seems Geoff his loudness woke the maniac. "_W-where am I...?_" Geoff heard her talking, but was still unable to move. "_Oh, good moring, Fishbones, Powpow, Zap and Pepper._" Apperently, her weapons were with her. Then, a sniffing sound. "_Yuck! I smell. Finding out where I am comes later. First, a shower._"

She stood up and walked to the bathroom door, how she knew that was the right door, was a _mystery, but she did. While walking she already discarded her clothing. Geoff, still on the floor, _went unnoticed and got a good view on the blue haired girl. While Jinx' figure isn't excactly curvacous, she has a pretty good figure. Her backbone is slightly visible, which accentuates her slender form. Her sides curve a little bit inward around her stomach, to distend by her butt. Jinx' ass isn't big, that's for sure, but it isn't completely flat either, it's actually rounded quite nicely. It even has a little sway in it while she walks. All in all, for a stick, she's pretty sexy.

The door shut, the sound of a shower turning on and the curtains close. Jinx was taking a shower in his house and Geoff couldn't do anything about it. He was still frozen, too much in shock of what was happening. His mind was blank, unable to move he laid there on the ground, staring at the door.

The sound stopped. He heard Jinx leave his shower and near the door. His hearth was beating fast, but his mind was still far away. She grasped the knob on the door and turned it. Sweat droplets streamed down Geoff's face when the door opened.

As soon as the door was far open enough, A bright red orb looked straight at him, the other one was hidden behind a wall of blue hair. She stood there in the door opening, their gazes locking on eachother, a small, but creepy smile apearing on Jinx' face. Geoff swallowed heavily, he was so in shock of this view he could pass out. Jinx' hair was loose, the long blue locks flowing past the curve of her hips, a few strands hung infront of her shoulders, drawing the attention from her faceline down to the mosquitobites on her chest. They weren't big, almost non-existent, but her breast were there nonetheless, small roundings that protruded from her chest, each tipped with a small pink nipple, a moisture droplet flowing down their shape. The strand of hair guided his view further down, towards the blue tatoo on her midriff, which in turn guided his view even more down, down towards her pubic area. There his gaze was met with a small blue bush an-

"_Oh._"

Jinx' voice jerked his gaze back upwards towards her face, where his eyes locked with her crimson stare.

"_Aren't you that Geoff-dude?_"

* * *

"_Hey, Hey!_" Jinx bowed, putting her hands on her knees, covering herself up slightly "_I asked a question._" She tilted her head when her question was answered with just a dead stare. "_Not very polite! Oh, But wait! Of course! I need to do it playfully! That'll work!_"

With a small grin on her face she approached our petrified hero, who was still up against the wall, frozen in shock.

She squatted down infront of him, giving Geoff a plain view of her p-  
"_Eyes up here!_" She guided his face upward, placing a hand under his chin.

"_I Jinx._" She said, pointing a finger at her chest.

"_You Geoff?_" She pressed her finger against his chest, this caused Geoff to try to back off, only bumping his head into his wall.

His reaction made Jinx giggle a little. "_Your reaction is the same. Good! You also look the same. But! We have to make sure it isn't a mask, right Fishbones?_"

Putting on a different voice, she replied to herself "_Don't you think that's a bit unnecessary?_"

"_Of course it is, you silly machine!_" Saying that, she pinched Geoff's cheecks and started to stretch them in all directions until she was satisfied. "_Yup. No mask!_"

She grabbed his face and stood up, pulling him with her.

"_Now what to do with you._" Jinx wondered.

**THONK**

Before she could come up with anything, she dropped to the floor, unconcious. Something hard had hit the back of her head, causing her to pass out.

"_I should've expected her to wake up. But why is she naked?_" THe voice of Jax sounded in the room. "_Geoff, what were you doing in here._"

His question directed at Geoff, his gaze followed. "_Ehm. Geoff?_"

Not seeming to reach him, Jax snapped his fingers infront of him "_Snap out of it, Geoff._"

When that didn't work either, he had to resort to more forceful ways. He grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the bathroom, plunging him into his own toilet.

"_Ugh. Bwarg. Jwaxh. Stwoph. DUDE._" Geoff managed to push himself out of the water. "_Why'd you do that!?_"

"_Welcome back._" Jax simply replied. "_I'd wash my face, right about now._"

"_That might be a good idea._"

"_But seriously, this is the second time this has happened_" Jax began, "_what's up with that?_"

"_I don't want to talk about it._" He stared at himself in the mirror, seeing how pale he was.

"_You sure? I might be able to do something._" Jax tried.

"_You won't be. Just drop it._"

...

"_How about we get some pizza?_" Jax offered.

"_Sounds like a good idea. i'm getting hungry._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. I seriously have to apologize for the delay, I need to write more.**

**FG SilentFox: The penis man...oh boy...that escalated quickly**

Yup. Too bad for him, he could never finish, though.

**Anthropomancy: Should of named chapter two: DEEZ NUTS**

**Haven't read shit, but with the effort of the picture, the jokes about Pizza and ADamngoodName helping out I doubt it'd be bad.**

The Jokes are running out I'm afraid D: Well, atleast I haven't done them much in this chapter, might be more in the next. And thanks for having high hopes for me, but I can say that I'm not nearly as good as ADamnGoodName.

**ADamnGoodName: Needs more Michael Bay**

It certainly does. And it will have. Probably.

**DrPeanuts: when ann came in and reacted to what hektor had been doing.. i nearly died of laughted. keep up the good word sir/madam/it.**

I refer to myself as It, yes. But like I said before, he didn't even had a chance to finish D:

**Kerbal: Man I love the blunt humour "The penis man". Hilarious, the only other time I remember laughing so hard was someone describing what Gnar would be like after drinking Greggy's *Special Brew* xD**

Blunt humour is what I do. And I'd love to hear how drunken Gnar would be, already picturing it made me laugh.

* * *

**THAT WAS IT FOR THIS TIME.**

**'Till (I hope a sooner) Next Time!**


End file.
